Rewriting My Destiny
by Xo Bella Italiana oX
Summary: Bella has had flashbacks of another lifetime ever since she could remember. After her mother sends her to live with her father in Forks, she starts at a new school where she meets Jasper; the man that her flashbacks are about. She doesn't make the connection at first, but Jasper seems to recognize her right away and helps her understand what they mean & who they were together J/B
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Rewriting My Destiny**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and SayianInuQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Summary: **_Isabella Swan has had flashbacks of what seemed to be another lifetime for as long as she can remember. Tired of her 'day dreaming', her mother, Renee, sends her to live with her father, Police Chief Charlie Swan in the small, rainy town of Forks in the state of Washington. There, she meets a vampire named Jasper Whitlock - the very guy who these visions seem to be centered around. He immediately recognizes her as his wife from when he was still human in the 1800's. Together, he helps her learn who she was, but more importantly, who they were together as the travel the road of romance once again..._

* * *

**Chapter 1  
****(Isabella's POV)**

Since I have been little and was first able to form coherent thoughts I have had dream -er- more like flashbacks of me in the 1800s. I usually wore a long blue dress as I stood on a porch crying as I hold a letter. I have to watch as my heart breaks and I fall to my knees. As soon as I look up and see myself I wake. I don't know what I am looking at because I know she is not seeing me. I told Renee but as soon as the words left my mouth she sent me to shrinks, as if that would help. They would tell me that I was crazy or just imagining things. Renee had enough of my day-dreaming, as she like to call it, so she sent me to my father, Charlie. I have been here two days and I already have been having those flashbacks more often. Charlie even walked in on me when I was having one.

He looked and acted worried, but he never hovered like Renee. I pulled my jacket tighter around me as I walked out the door for the first day of school. I was glad that Charlie had given me a truck. Even though it was an old beat up red Chevy truck, I still loved it. Charlie told me that if I truly wished to stop taking my pills I could. They made me listless during the day and I hated not knowing what was going on. I opened the front door and headed down the stairs. I went skipping down the stairs when I slipped on some ice. I moaned in embarrassment as I hit the ground. I could see that Charlie was just pulling in with my truck.

"You ok?" Charlie came over and helped me up. "I put some new tires on your truck. They were looking a little worn and the roads are getting icy faster than last year."

"Thanks." I brushed off my butt then walked more carefully towards the truck. "I'll stop by the store and pick something up for supper." I called over my shoulder.

"Alright Bells." He called back to me. "Just be careful."

I waved as I opened the door and pulled it open. I jumped into the seat of my truck and turned the key. It roared to life and I pulled out of the drive way and headed to school. I was lucky because I only had one more year. I was glad that when I transferred from Arizona I had more credits here then back there which pushed me up a year. Instead of me being a junior I am a senior. I smiled as I drove down the slippery roads. I could feel as though something about this day would surely change it for the better. When I started to feel as though my head was about to explode I pulled over and was hit with a flashback.

**_(Flash Back – Future Bella's POV)_**

_I was now in my own clothing but I was looking at me and a taller man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. They were full of tears as he hugged me._

"_Don't worry, Belle." He whispered. "I will find ya no matter when or where. Jasper and I will always find ya." He then pulled back and walked over and got onto a horse._

_I turned my head to see that the other man had dirty blond hair that was shaggy and about shoulder length. His dark gray blue eyes were boring into my soul. I could see the pain in his eyes as he turned his horse and followed the other man away from where I was standing. I turned to see that I had fallen to the ground._

"_I just know that I'll neva' see my brother or husband again." I cried softly as I watched them ride away._

**_(End Flash Back – Back to the present)_**

When the vision was done I opened my eyes and looked down at the clock. It had been about 20 minutes until I had stopped. I rubbed my forehead as I tried to make sense of this. They have been getting worse and worse but no one can find out what is going on. All my doctors say that I have no problems other than I am mental... Their words not mine. Shaking my head to get those thoughts out of my head I looked back to see if anything was coming. When I saw it was clear I pulled back onto the road and hurried to the school. I didn't want to be late for the first day of school.

* * *

**._.-:'~ Rewriting My Destiny~':-._.**

As I pulled in I saw a lot of students still hanging out at their cars. I smiled shyly as I pulled into the only parking stall that was left. I could see a group of kids that looked out of place. There were two that had their backs to me but I just shrugged as I pulled on my backpack and opened the car door. I felt the wind shift and then I shivered but not because of the cold but it felt as though someone was staring at me. When I turned I froze to the spot I was in. There in front of me was a look alike of Jasper from my flash backs. I glanced over the others but didn't see the other man that he was with and this guy's eyes were gold, not gray blue. I shook my head breaking eye contract and slammed the door. I hurried into the school building. I didn't need the students thinking I was crazy on the first day.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

I was shocked to say the least. Seeing the new girl was like looking back into the only human memory that I could remember. I could then remember the day that I had turned my mate only to have her taken from me and burned to ash by Maria. I had killed Maria that day that I found she had burned Isabella. I had no idea why this girl was the exact look alike to my Belle. I was brought out of my memories by Edward and Alice moving in front of me.

"Jasper, could it be her?" Edward asked from what he read in my head. I shook my head.

"I..." I looked towards the entrance of the school. "I don't know." I answered truthfully. I looked at Alice. "Have you seen anything?" I asked.

Alice was sporting a frown. "No, I haven't seen anything." She looked at Edward who nodded. "I think you might need Peter here."

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. "Should I wait til after school or.." I was cut off when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out and flipped it open to see that it was Peter calling. I just snorted hitting the answer button.

"Is it her?" Was the first thing out of my mouth.

"It is, but she is in trouble." I felt panic rise inside at the thought of losing my mate again.

"What do I need to do?" I asked quickly.

Peter sighed. "Charlotte and I are on our way, but before we get there you need to keep an eye on her. From what my gift says she is in some kind of trouble. I don't know if it's deadly, but you will know shortly. Just stay until lunch then I will need the big guy to get Eddie out of the cafeteria before he lunges for her."

I frowned as I looked at Edward. He shrugged not knowing what was going to happen. Alice looked worried because she couldn't see. "Is there anything else?" I tried to keep calm but it was hard.

"Not at the moment, Major." He was quiet for a minute. "Just keep Bells safe." Then the line went dead.

Alice came over and wrapped her arms around me. "It will be ok, Jasper." She told me. "I may not see anything but the future is hazy which means that she will still be around for a while." She pulled back with a smile. "Now, let's go." She grabbed Edward's hand and dragged him into the school.

I followed but only slower. I tried to remember if she ever smelled this good before. She still smelled like a thunderstorm but there was something else in there that was drawing me to her. When she caught my eyes I felt her shock and then dismissal. I was shocked from seeing her or I would have made my way over. I could feel all the humans' lust as she exited the car. I smelled blood close to the surface around her hip area and wondered if she was as clumsy in this life as she was back in the 1800s. Shaking my head, I headed in the door but stopped when I spotted her in the office.

"Here you go, Ms. Swan." Hallie handed Bella her schedule. "I'm sorry about what happened in Phoenix. Hopefully that won't happen here."

I could feel embarrassment coming from Swan, or what I called her until I could learn her first name. "Thank you." Swan told her turning and walking out into the hall.

I moved back a little and watched her look at her schedule. I knew that it was rude to watch her like this, but I was enthralled by the way she held herself. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my gut and watched as Bella held her head with one hand and balanced herself in the other. I could smell the blood before I saw it fall from her nose. She quickly placed her hand that balanced herself over her nose and she ran to the bathroom that was not far. I walked out and watched her but stopped when I saw a small drop of blood on the floor. I couldn't help myself as I dropped to one knee and used my finger to wipe up the blood that was on the floor.

I don't know what made me do it, but I brought it to my lips and tasted it. I could tell that no one was around so they wouldn't see me do this. Alice might but I hadn't planned this. As soon as the blood hit my lips I saw memories of my human life pass before my eyes. I was on a horse and watching Peter say good bye to his sister. The girl looked a lot like Bella. She had a blue dress on that went to her ankles and brown hide boots that I had made for her. I could see in her eyes that she wants me to stay but something else is pulling me away. I watched as Peter kissed her forehead and mounted his horse. I could feel that I was a human.

As we turned and left her standing there I could feel the sadness that was coming from her in waves. I came back to reality with Alice and Edward above me. I tried to stand, but found that I was feeling dizzy. I shook my head and stood with the help of Edward.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked from Alice to Edward. I could see that we were outside in the woods.

Alice bit her lip. "I had a vision of you tasting Bella's blood. However, we're not mad at you, Jasper." She smiled. "It was needed. I knew that it would happen but you needed to see it for yourself. Isabella Swan is indeed the reincarnation of Peter's sister and your wife Isabella Smith."

My heart would have stopped at that moment if it hadn't been dead for little over 160 something years. "She's..." I whispered.

_My Belle._

Edward nodded. "She is, Jasper." His arm went around Alice's shoulders. "Isabella is your Isabella brought back or reincarnated. You are very lucky for a second chance."

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, the first chapter! We hope you enjoy the story! What do you think will happen in the future chapters regarding what you've read so far?**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Rewriting My Destiny**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 2**  
**(Bella's POV)**

I looked in the mirror of the bathroom and wiped off the blood with the tissue that I got from the stall. I couldn't believe that I was having more nose bleeds.

Shaking my head, I brought the tissue out and looked at my nose. It was still bleeding, but only slightly.

I held the tissue back to my bleeding nose. I heard the bell ring and I couldn't walk into my class with a bloody nose. I don't know why, but I felt a shiver go up my spine.

Just when I was about to head to the nurse, I heard the bathroom door open. I watched as a blonde girl and a girl with dark brown haired and glasses came into the bathroom. They both looked shocked at seeing me standing in the bathroom.

I leaned against the sink and tried to block them out. However, they were not going for that. The pain in my head finally lessened, but it still hurt like a bitch. Clenching my eyes tighter, I took a calming breath and pushed the pain away. When my eyes opened, I saw that both girls looked worried. I smiled as I held the tissue to my nose. I could only pray that they didn't ask why my nose was bleeding.

"Are you okay?" The dark haired girl came over to me. "If you pinch your nose on both sides and hold it as you tilt your head back, it should stop. But keep your fingers pinching the sides of your nose together. It should stop the bleeding." She helped me by showing me how to do just that. I was really grateful to her help.

"Thanks." I told them nasally.

"No problem." The blond said as she came over to my other side. "My name's Jessica and that is Angela. You must be the new girl; the one that came from Phoenix?" She smiled sweetly.

I nodded. "Yeah," I sighed closing my eyes.

"You're awfully pale for being from the dessert." Jessica tilted her head to the side as she studied me.

I could only smile. "That's probably why I was kicked out." I chuckled looking at Angela, who was trying not to laugh.

"You should be ok, now." Angela told me. "What class do you have now?" She smiled as they watched me bring my head down and turn to the mirror.

"Um... I haven't checked yet." I told them honestly. I would be truthful on some things, but I couldn't tell them about my past or what happened in Phoenix.

"Well, why don't we check for you?" Jessica asked. I nodded, handing them my schedule. I was rather shocked, but Angela was right; my nose had stopped bleeding.

I turned and looked over Jessica's shoulder. She and Angela were looking over my schedule.

"It looks like she has two with me and three with you, Jess." Angela stated as she looked over the schedule. "You have History and Math with me and Gym, Language and Biology with Jessica."

Jessica handed my schedule back to me. "Why don't we head to class?" Angela took my arm and looped hers through mine.

"Uh... sure," I blinked a couple of times. "I really don't know where I'm going, so you might need to lead the way."

"Sure." Angela told me as she walked me to my class.

* * *

The rest of the period was a bore. I had no one from the small group of friends I made in my first two classes, however, when I finally made it to the lunch line, I spotted them sitting at a table picking at their food that made it look as if they were not eating.

I just shook my head as I hurried to gather my food. It didn't take me long before I was heading to the table where Angela, Jessica and a couple of guys were sitting. I could hear the others talking about the Cullen's. I had no clue who they were, but as I made my way over, I suddenly had a piercing pain shoot through my head and then I felt my world shift as I looked around. I was suddenly falling in slow motion to the ground. The last thing I saw was a big guy and tall rusty colored haired boy run out the door. The one that looked like Jasper from my reveries was looking at me with worried eyes.

It was then that my world went black…

* * *

**(Jasper's POV)**

It happened so fast that all I could do was push weariness towards Edward as Emmett ran him out the door with Rosalie right behind him at vampire speed. All the students were crowded around Isabella while Alice and myself watched over her while Edward, Emmett and Rosalie hit the trees. We didn't need anyone to notice them running as fast as they were going.

I felt the blood lust hit even before Emmett could move. I smelled the blood that was in the air and found it was my Belle's. Alice nodded as she walked by my side as I made my way to Isabella's side. I noticed that only one girl stayed when we arrived the others backed up.

"Is she ok?" Alice whispered to the girl. "I saw her fall." Alice's eyes looked worried and I could feel the worry and concern in their emotions.

Angela - from what I could remember her name was - shrugged. "She had a nose bleed this morning, but she didn't say anything about having any other problems." The girl looked from myself to Alice. "Would you mind carrying her? I can't and I don't think your sister could either." She smiled at Alice trying not to hurt her feelings, though she was obviously nervous interacting with us since we didn't usually talk to humans.

"No problem." I told the girl as I held my breath and picked my Belle up for the first time in over 100 years. "Lead the way ta the nurse." I almost busted up laughing when Alice offered her hand to help Angela up.

Everyone in the room went silent as Alice helped Angela up off the floor. I smirked as I let Alice and Angela walk out the door and lead the way to the nurse's office. It took us no time to get there, because of the size of the school.

* * *

As soon as we arrived, the nurse looked at Bella and sighed. I could feel worry and alarm. I really wished I had Edward's gift at this moment.

Alice smiled sweetly at me as I laid Bella on the makeshift bed or gurney. I looked down and saw that I had some blood on my shirt. I cut my eyes towards Alice. Hers were pitched black.

"Go hunt," I whispered low enough, that way the humans couldn't hear. Alice nodded once subtly to where the humans couldn't see.

"If you'll excuse me…" Alice said trailing off politely as she turned and walked at human pace out the door. I turned my head and saw that they were staring at me.

"Alice needed to go check on our brother; he looked worried for Bella as well." I supplied. I sent them acceptance and relaxation. The nurse nodded and turned back to Bella.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The nurse asked Angela.

Angela nodded as she sat beside Bella holding her hand. "Bella had a nose bleed this morning and went into the bathroom to clean up. That's were Jessica and I found her and helped her. She went through all her classes with no problem and went to get lunch. On her way over to our table, she stopped and then her eyes rolled back as her nose started to bleed again and she fell to the ground. I rushed to her side as quick as I could." The girl was almost in tears.

"You did good, dear." The nurse patted Angela on her shoulder. "Now, if you two don't mind, I need to check Ms. Swan out. So, shoo." She made the movement with her hands as she stood.

Angela smiled and nodded. "No problem." She looked back at Bella. "I'll go gather her things." Angela then rushed out the door.

I didn't say anything as I walked out the door and took a seat in the chair that wasn't to far away. I leaned back and crossed my arms. I worried about her because I couldn't lose her. From what Peter told me she was in trouble. Could her headaches be causing her nose bleeds and other problems that are unseen to the naked eye? I would need to speak to Carlisle about that when we get back home.

I pulled my phone out and wondered if I should call Peter. He would know if something was terribly wrong.

* * *

**(Peter's POV)**

At this point in time we were running through Nevada and on our way to Forks, Washington. I had known for some time that my sister had been reincarnated, but it wasn't the time to intervene with her life. I had to stand back and watch as my sister went through hell and was sent away again and again, because they thought she was crazy. I knew that she wasn't, because she was only trying to remember her life from before, but that is what was killing her. The headaches and nosebleeds will only get worse until she is changed. I have a terrible feeling that she will die before she is able to finally join Jasper in this life.

"Yer awfully quiet." Charlotte observed as she broke the silence as she took my hand. "Wanna talk about it, Sug?" Her eyes were full of worry.

I shook my head and pulled her to a stop, I had an inkling that I needed to call the Major. "I need ta call the Major." I pulled the phone out and hit his number. He picked up on the first ring.

"Peter?" His voice was full of worry. I knew that she had collapsed in the cafeteria. "Ya there Fucker?"

I took a deep breathe. "Yeah

I could tell that he was moving slowly but then he picked up speed. I knew the exact moment that he was close to the house, because I heard Alice in the back ground. "I have your room ready, Petey!" She called to me. I couldn't help but cringe at her nick name for me.

"Alright, I have him." I heard the big guy take a hold of him.

"Put me on speaker. The Doc's gotta hear this too." I told them quickly.

I heard some shuffling. "You're on speaker, Peter." Doc's voice came over the speaker.

"Alright, what I'm about ta say will most likely piss the Major off, but he needs ta keep calm." I waited few moments then continued. "Belle is havin' problems, because of the flashbacks she has. I have watched her, her whole life ta make sure she was alright. But now she's meet all of ya and ya all need not only her, but her father too."

"The Chief of Police?" Rosalie hissed in the background. "You are crazy, Peter Whitlock!"

I could only roll my eyes. "No, in fact I'm not. My sister, on the other hand, is considered crazy." I muttered. "She has been taking pills for most of her life,bb but I know for a fact that Charlie is just like our father back when we were both alive. I believe Charlie is our father's reincarnation and is meant to be with us for some reason."

"I can see them both being changed, but it happens couple of different ways." Alice interjected. "Do you know anything, Petey?" She loved to use that name. It irritated me to no end.

"I just know that we need both Belle and Charlie." I told them. "Char and I should be there some time tomorrow." I disconnected and looked at Charlotte. "Let's go."

She nodded without saying anything. We both took off like a bullet. I hoped that we would get there before anything bad happened. I knew about the dogs that lived at the Indian reservation but they also knew about me and my mate. We ran into them about three years before the puppies decided that we would make good chew toys, however, they didn't last long. We didn't kill them, but then again, Sam was called off by some old guy in a wheel chair. I had called him Wheels but his name is Billy Black. Billy was keeping an eye on Charlie for me and now he will be keeping an eye on Belle.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down! What did you guys think? What will Bella's reaction be to what's going on around her when she wakes up? What do each of the Cullen's think of what Peter revealed to them? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in m y reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out my other new story 'Crazier Than it Seems':**

**Summary:** _What would happen if Charlie had another daughter that he didn't know about? Emma had bounced around in the foster system all her life & on her 18th birthday, she receives an inheritance along with the name of her father. Immediately upon her arrival, she meets him as well as her new sister and immediately takes a nose dive into the world of the supernatural. Jasper/OC Bella/Edward_

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer.**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

** Rewriting My Destiny**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
****(Jasper's POV)**

I continued my pacing outside the nurses office, constantly running my hands through my hair or, when I did manage to sit down, I had my head in my hands. I couldn't help but to worry about Bella and Peter's phone call had only brought on more questions than answers. I knew in my heart that Isabella Swan was meant to be mine and that I was finally getting a second chance with my forever.

…_**Flashback…**_

_I watched as my best friend, the girl I had loved since I first met her when she was five years old and I was seven, dismounted from her horse after galloping through the pastures on her daddy's farm. She was now a woman – or what was considered a woman in these times – and I had finally psyched myself up to ask to court her. I had already spoken with her father and had gotten his blessing, but it all finally came down to this moment. _

_I approached her house, grabbing hold of the reins in order to assist her on taking her horse back into the barn. _

"_Thank you, Jasper," Isabella smiled at me as she trailed beside us. _

"_The pleasure is all mine, darlin'." I nodded politely as I opened the stable and led the horse inside. Bella followed after us after stopping briefly to grab a brush so that she could tend to her horse after I removed the saddle. _

_We chatted as we talked together as best friends did while taking care of Allegra _**(A/N: It means 'fast' in Italian for all of you who play an instrument, you should know that! Though, it could also be 'Allegro')**_ while we brushed her and removed her riding gear. I could feel my heart begin to beat fast and faster as I tried to figure out how to broach the subject with her at this point in time. If she rejected me, my heart would shatter. I've loved her my whole life. _

_Finally, as we began to exit the stable, closing the gate behind us, I took her hand and walked her over to a barrel of hay, where I sat her down in front of me and I squatted down in front of her, still holding her hand in mine as I looked into her eyes. They were always the feature that I loved the most about her. You could tell exactly what she was thinking and feeling just from looking into those chocolate brown orbs. Not only that, but the colors that were streaked through them were phenomenal. There were yellows and greens that would reflect back at me as well as others when the sun would shine on her just right. _

_She wasn't like all of the other girls I've ever met. She never liked wearing dresses or cleaning or sewing. She liked getting down and dirty with the best of us men. She didn't ride a horse side saddle or try her best to stay clean. She was perfect for me in every way and her beauty only shined further from these qualities._

"_Belle, I want to ask you somethin'," I began nervously, fidgeting slightly from my position on the ground in front of her._

_I watched as her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion and concern as she looked back at me. "What's wrong? Is everythin' alright?" She asked in a tender manner while running her free hand through a few of my honey blonde curls. I couldn't help how the right side of my lip twitched upward in somewhat of a smile as she did this. _

"_No, my Belle, everything is fine," I reassured her as I drew figure eights over the top of her knuckles with my thumb. "I was just wonderin' if maybe… would you do me the honor of…" I sighed, looking down at the ground in between us while trying to get my nervous rambling under control and word this just right. _

_Finally, I looked back up at her confused face and began to approach the subject once more. "Do you remember when we were little and I fell out of that apple tree in the orchards?" I asked her. _

_She nodded, an amused smile beginning to grace her perfect pink lips. "Of course, I do. It wasn't long after our parents introduced us and we became friends." She summarized. "You thought you were so dashin' as you tried to show off by gettin' that one specific red apple for me near the top of the tree on the furthest branch out."_

"_Hey, I got you that apple, didn't I?" I grinned teasingly. "Peter would 'ave been too chicken to climb up there an' get it himself, even if yer mama did have him strapped to the bed with the flu."_

_She smirked and nodded. "Yes, yes you did. But you also busted your knee on the way down."_

"_But I had you to take care of me." I nudged her leg in front of me with my dimpled grin still on my lips. "I knew that you were hungry an' I only wanted the best for ya."_

"_And it was the best apple I've ever tasted an' one of the sweetest gestures that I've ever been granted." She admitted as she looked up from our joined hands and into my eyes affectionately. _

"_Well, you deserved that apple; only the best and more." I told her with conviction. "I promise that if you agree to what I'm askin' ya, that you will only receive the best of everythin' from me an' that I'll always put you first." I paused as I took in a deep breath and continued. "I've loved you since the very first day that I met you when you were gettin' made fun of by the other girls for not bein' as lady-like as they were. You always stuck out to me in the best of ways." I admitted, pausing once again before finally asking her what I had been wanting to since I had finally had the gull to ask her daddy's permission. "Will you do me the honor of allowin' me to court you? I promise to make you happy and that one day I'll make an honest woman out ta' you when I can afford the best ring I can get ya."_

_I waited with baited breath for her answer while looking up into her face as her eyes began to water. Finally, she began nodding frantically. "Yes!" She gushed before launching herself into my arms. _

_That was the beginning of our love filled relationship._

…_**End Flashback…**_

I was broken out of my thoughts when I noticed two EMT's coming through the office, pulling a stretcher along with them. I immediately became nervous as I rushed inside with them, not caring about what anyone had to say about it.

"What's going on? Where are they taking her?" I rushed out frantically as I watched them load her unconscious form onto the stretcher.

"They're taking her to the hospital." The nurse informed me, but wouldn't tell me anything about what she suspected was wrong. "If you want to follow them in the emergency room, I'll write you a note out of class."

"Yes, please, do that. Thank you." I said gratefully as I rushed out of the nurse's office after the EMT's and Bella.

* * *

The second I pulled out of the school, my cell phone began to vibrate.

'_Alice'_ I thought to myself.

"What, Alice?" I rushed out in agitation. I was too worked up to have a conversation right now and I definitely wasn't going to turn around to pick anyone back up.

"_I called Carlisle and filled him in on what was happening so that I made sure he would be in the ER to take her case when the ambulance arrived."_ She informed me.

'_At least one of us is thinking clearly'_ I thought to myself.

"Thanks, Alice." I sighed. "I'm just too stressed out to think clearly." I paused as I turned on to Madison Avenue as I drove through town, following behind the ambulance as it's siren's blared and it's lights flashed, warning people out of our way.

"_I know and that's why I already handled everything."_ She assured me. _"I told him to call Chief Swan down at the station, because that's where he could reach him since he was currently there filling out paperwork and not in the field. He will need to be there to give Carlisle any and all background information on both her health and mental health, since her flashbacks have been a big part of her past."_ She explained. _"I also went to the house and picked up Rosalie's BMW while I was out hunting so that Rose and Emmett could go home after school. It would be too hard for Rose to be in the hospital otherwise if she doesn't go home and hunt first. Emmett will want to go with her, of course."_

"Won't it look a little odd if all of us were down at the hospital for Bella on her first day here when none of us really know her? Or at least, according to everyone else, we don't." I asked her.

"_I guess you're right about that."_ She sighed. _"But it won't be weird it we're there, since Carlisle works there."_

A moment of silence passed between us as I stared at the ambulance ahead of me.

"Alice?" I choked as I swallowed thickly. "Please tell me that she is going to be alright?" I begged. "I finally got a second chance with my forever and I don't think I could handle it if I lost her again."

I heard her let out a breath on the other end of the phone line. _"I don't know, Jasper. There are so many different variables that I can't see a clear outcome of the future. But I'm sure that Carlisle will do everything that he can for her and for you."_

"I hope so, Alice." I admitted as the ambulance and I turned into the Emergency Room parking lot. "I really do."

* * *

**A/N:**** Uh Oh! Any ideas on what is going to happen with Bella? What will Charlie say when he finds her in the hospital. What about Renee? Any ideas on what is wrong with Bella? How did you guys like the flashback from when Jasper first started to court Bella in his human life? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo BellaItalia oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Rewriting My Destiny**

**A/N: This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
(Bella's POV)**

The last thing I could remember was walking through the cafeteria with my tray of food. I then recalled looking over across the canteen, because I felt an odd tugging sensation in my chest. It was then that I saw the Jasper look-alike.

The next thing I knew, I was thrusted into the worst vision that I had ever had. It was like a nightmare come to life.

**…_FlashBack..._**

_I saw myself standing there, surrounded by a field of dead bodies and limbs that were twitching and moving, almost as if each of them had a mind of their own and were searching for the rest of their body parts._

_I shivered as I looked around and found that there was no blood, but instead, there were puddles of a clear metallic liquid. _

_When I heard a whimper, I looked up and saw myself looking around and then falling to the ground with her head in her hands. I frowned as I moved around to where I was standing in front of her. I froze when I saw that the light reflected off of her as if she was made of millions of tiny diamonds. _

_I couldn't help, but frown. She looked as though she was lost._

"_Belle!" I heard my name being called from somewhere behind me. Just then, a gust of wind blew by and Jasper was kneeling next to me. "Bella, are you ok? I am so sorry that I didn't get here sooner."_

_I saw that I raised my head and looked into his eyes. I gasped, because I could see that my eyes were red and I looked somewhat different, beautiful even. The same thing went for Jasper. He looked exactly like the Jasper look-alike that I had just seen in the cafeteria, only with red eyes instead of the golden ones that he had in the 'present'._

_I started to shake. _

**'_What was this place?'_**_ Was the only thing I could think._

"_Oh Jasper, I don't blame you." I told him cupping his cheek. "Come on, let's get back before Maria comes." I pulled away and stood about a foot away from him._

_Jasper nodded, standing in a fluid motion. It happened so fast that I just saw a blur. "I'm sorry, my Belle." Jasper took my hands once more. "I should'a never brought ya into this life."_

_I just shook my head. "You had to, because we are mates. We can't live without each other." _

_I watched as they kissed with a passion and love that I had only dared to dream of. However, I felt as though something bad was about to happen. _

_I looked around and found a woman with a darker shade of skin, but she was still pale with the same blood red eyes that sparkled like diamonds. She rushed forward and snatched me away from Jasper._

"_So, you really thought that I wouldn't find out, mi amor _**_(my love)_**_?" She snarled as she gripped the back of my head tighter. "I don't care what this puta_**_ (bitch)_**_ says, you are __my__ mate, not hers." _

_And with that, she ripped my head clean off and threw my body into one of the raging fire the climbed high towards the sky with a strange purple, blue and gray smoke._

_Jasper roared the loudest, most ear shattering sound that was filled with such pain and agony that it nearly brought me to my knees as he lunged to the Hispanic woman, but not before the she was able to burn my head, as well. _

_I was completely shocked. Why had she done this? Mate? I was his mate? As in soul mate? If I was his 'mate', then why had I died? Why had he let it happen?_

_I shook my head as I fell to the ground. I looked up and found that she had him by the throat as she pinned him to the ground. "You are __my__ Major and if you don't keep that in mind, I will not only kill your friend, Peter, but your human family, as well. However, while you don't remember them, I do." She had an evil grin on her face that was full of malice and envy._

_I shivered knowing that no matter what, I would always remember that face._

**…_End FlashBack…_**

* * *

**(Carlisle's POV)**

I sat in my office, at the hospital, as I waited for Charlie to arrive. I knew that he would be rather upset but the fact was that Bella was dying. The visions of her past life were indeed killing her. I had not told Jasper, because I would tell the family as soon as I received an answer to my question.

I took in a breath when there was a knock on the door to my office.

"Come in," I called out.

One of the nurses opened it up from the other side and stepped in.

"Mr. Swan is here about his daughter, Dr. Cullen." She told me.

I nodded for her to let him inside. I was looking over her medical history and found that she had been put into a mental hospital before she came to Forks when she was only eight, on and off until she was thirteen for, what her mother called, 'an over-active imagination'. She would talk of things that a child her age should have had no knowledge of and her mother thought that she had her head too far into the clouds.

Shaking my head, I stood when Charlie came into my office.

"How is she doing?" Charlie bluntly asked, getting right to the point, while taking a seat in front of my desk.

I folded my hands together and prepared myself.

"I am very sorry to inform you of this, but there is a small brain bleed deep in her brain and there is nothing we can do." I answered him softly. "It's in a part of the brain that we have never operated on and if we do, then it could kill her during the surgery faster than letting it go on as it is."

Charlie frowned. "What's causing it?" He asked his eyes were watery with tears. "Is there anything that you can do to save her? I just got her back, I can't lose her again." He bowed his head and placed his head in his hands over his face.

I stood and walked around and knelt down beside him. I knew this would be hard to understand, but Peter said it was necessary for him and Bella to become like us.

"What if there was a way to save her? Would you let me take her out of here and treat her at my home?" I looked at him as he raised his head to look at me

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked with a frown. "Are you telling me that you can get her better at your house but she will die in the hospital? I don't understand any of this, Dr. Cullen." He shook his head.

Sighing, I just spat it out. "That is because I would turn her into a vampire." I told him softly. "It is her fate. The visions that she has is actually of her past life that was taken away too early from her. I know that this is hard to believe, but I need you to understand that this is the only way to make sure that Bella wakes up. If she gets worse and dies, there is nothing I can do." I told him honestly.

Charlie looked up at me like I was crazy. "Let me get this straight." He stood and started to pace angrily. "You're a vampire and you want to turn my daughter into one, because if she stays 'human', then she will die?" He looked at me like I was bat-shit crazy. "Are you out of your fucking mind? Do you expect me to believe this crap at a time like this when my little girl's life is at stake?"

I nodded. "I can't give you all of the details here, because of rules of our kind, but I will help Bella, because my son, Jasper, is her true soul mate and he would be devastated if she was taken from him again."

Charlie closed his eyes in exasperation and for the first time in a long time I wished for Edward's gift. I truly wished I knew what Charlie was thinking. The only thing that I could tell was that he was angry.

We had to induce Bella into a coma, because her body was unable to take the visions while in her human form. I truly hoped that we could save her. It wasn't only her life that was in the balance here, anymore.

Sighing, I wished I knew what to do. Suddenly my phone rang and Charlie jumped. I smiled apologetically.

"Just a moment." I looked at the caller Id and saw that it was Peter. "Hello Peter." I said as I answered.

"_Let me talk to Pops."_ Peter told me. I just smirked as I shook my head handing Charlie the phone.

Charlie frowned in confusion as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" His eyes were trained on me. I could only smile uncomfortably, because even living with a seer, it still surprises me when Peter calls out of the blue.

"_When you were Bella's age, you used to have visions of a young girl that looked like Bella and a boy with dirty blond hair and piercin' green eyes."_ Peter told him over the phone.

Charlie's eyes grew wide. "How did you know?" Charlie chocked out. I helped him to the seat that he had been sitting in. "I never told anyone about that before."

"_Well, Pops what I am about ta say will shock ya ta yer core then," _Peter took another breath. _"Bella was yer daughter in another life and I was yer son. However I was taken and turned into a vampire just like Carlisle told ya. Just let us tend to Belle and we will make sure ya never have ta leave us again. Just trust the Cullen's. Me and my mate will be in Forks in about a couple hours. Belle needs ta be changed soon."_

With that, Peter hung the phone up and Charlie just sat there looking at the phone in his hands. I gently took the phone and sat it down then leaned on the front of my desk. ''Charlie?" I called to him after a few moments. "I know that this is a lot to take in but from what Peter said Bella doesn't have a lot of time left."

Charlie looked up at me and blinked a couple of time. Shaking his head he stood and went over to the window that was facing the woods. "So, you are telling me that Esme, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, yourself and Alice are vampires and you want to turn Bella into one in order to _save_ her?" He took a breath. "And that if you don't she will be lost to me forever?" He just stood there looking out the window as if he was talking to himself.

"I'm sorry that this is difficult for you but it's needed. Bella is Jasper's mate and from what Alice has seen..."

Charlie turned and gave me a pointed look. "What do you mean 'what Alice has seen'?"

Just then my beeper went off and I picked it up and saw that it was Bella's number along with '911'. I looked at Charlie and he must have seen the page because he just nodded as he opened the door. I rushed out at human speed and ran through the halls with Charlie hot on my tail. It didn't take long before I entered Bella's room and saw she had went into a seizure. I yelled for the nurse to get me some 'Dilanten" (Seizure medication don't know how to spell its name) stop her seizures.

Charlie was at the window with wide eyes. I looked at him with meaningful eyes and looked down at Bella. "Hold on, sweet heart." I told her as I poked the needle into her arm. "I will make sure that you will _make it _through this."

I heard Charlie whispered a yes and I knew what it meant. "Prep her. I think it would be best if she was taken to a bigger hospital." I ordered the nurse. "Just make sure that there is plenty blood and supplies that go with her in case she has any problems. I will let her father go with her."

The nurse nodded as she headed out the room. As soon as Bella was stable I turned and nodded for Charlie to come into the room. When he was in I nodded to the door. He turned and shut it going to Bella's bed side taking her hand. I waited a few moments before I spoke to him.

"My sons will meet you at the hospital to get Bella, however she will not make it in the doors." I told him. "They will need to take her directly to the house to be changed if she is to survive this, but I can guarantee that there will always be someone with her and you can visit her the first two days of her turning. However, on the third you must stay away because she will... I will speak to you about this later once you come to the house."

Charlie didn't say anything as he looked down at Bella. "I'm sorry about this, Bells." he kissed her forehead. "Carlisle promised to make you better and I trust him for some reason. Just come back to me." He rose up to his feet and looked at me. "I'll be by later, I need to head home and think about this."

I nodded in understanding. I would need to call Billy and let him know about what is going on. I knew that the wolves would be upset but this was needed. Why I had no clue, but I knew that neither Alice nor Peter would tell us this if they meant to harm the family. I just prayed that everything would go according to plan.

"I think that would be a good idea." I told him honestly. "I understand that you need to take your time but remember that you cannot speak to anyone about this. I will tell you that you can speak to Billy Black," I held up my hand before he could say anything. "He will have to explain his story to you. Though, you must keep an open mind. Now, I need to get Bella ready."

Charlie nodded looking down at his daughter one more time. "I'll just head home that way I won't see anything." He pointed a look at me. I could only smile.

"That is understandable." I told him as I watched him walk out. I turned around and started to go through the things that I would need to help her through the transformation. It would only be a few moments before she would be turned so I wouldn't need a lot of things.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down! What did you guys think of the flashback? Any thoughts on the fact that she was a vampire in her past life? What about the fact that Carlisle told Charlie and is now going to be changed into a vampire? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo BellaItalia oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Rewriting My Destiny**

**A/N:This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

**(Jasper's POV: At the Cullen's house)**

It has bee about two hours since they had taken Bella from the school and to the hospital. Carlisle had sent us home, insisting that he would call us if something happened. I had refused at first, putting up one heck of a fight in order to remain by my Isabella's side, but he reminded me that we needed to keep to our image and according to the humans, I had never crossed paths with Bella before and can't let the humans see how torn up about it I really was. However, he had called me a little while ago to inform me that Bella had to be placed in a coma in order for her human body to coop with the visions. I wanted so badly to just go into the hospital and change her now, but Alice said it would be time shortly. There were still a few decisions that needed to be made before Bella would become like me, once again. Unlike last time, I will teach her how to properly fight if she doesn't already.

I also received a call from Peter telling me that he had spoken to Charlie. Now, all we were doing was waiting, which I absolutely hated. I wanted my mate at my side and I wanted her now. I knew I sounded like a child, but when I saw her being burnt by Maria, all I could think about was ripping that bitch apart. However, when she threatened Peter and my human family, I knew I needed to just bide my time, which I never got. Peter had told me that since my absence from the South, Maria has went into hiding, not showing her face at all since I escaped and ran with him about 20 years after Isabella was killed.

"You OK, man?" Emmett asked coming up beside me looking out the window. "You are projecting." He had his arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

If you didn't know Emmett, than you would think he was a grizzly bear. However, it's just the opposite. Emmett's actually a big teddy bear.

I heard a chuckle come from up stairs.

Edward.

I snarled at him, still upset that he had wanted to take a bite out of my mate. I couldn't believe that Isabella was the singer for one of my brothers. Like my life wasn't messed up as it already was, now, I have to worry about Edward trying to drain her dry. Thus, the reason I would be taking her to the cabin to start her change.

"Fine just..." I was cut off when the phone rang from next to where I had been pacing, waiting for his call. "Hello?" I answered breathless, even though I had no need for the air.

"_Its me." _Carlisle's voice was on the other line. _"They are getting ready to take Bella to another hospital in Seattle. Why don't you meet them half way? Charlie went home to think about a few things." _He told us letting us know what we needed to do.

"I'll go with them, Carlisle." Alice said as she flitted down the stairs. "I know what needs to be done, plus there's a couple of other things that we might need." She said in a knowing tone.

"_Alright, they're leaving now. Be careful and good luck" _He told us at vampire speed before hanging up.

I disconnected and rushed out the door ,hanging the phone up before I left. I could feel Emmett and Alice behind me, but I didn't pay them any attention. The only thing on my mind at the moment was my mate and that she would be at my side shortly once again.

* * *

It didn't take Emmett, Alice and myself long before we reached the area where we were going to take Bella. I could hear the ambulance in the distance and nodded to Emmett. He would knock the ambulance over and then Alice and I would rushed it, taking Bella and the things we'd need, and then get out of sight as Emmett stages the crash. Of course, the two that were driving were older, but one had something to live for. His emotions were of happiness, love and pride.

Shaking my head, I brought it back to the task at hand. I needed to get Bella to the cabin quickly to start her change.

"Ready?" I called to Emmett from my spot in the tree.

Emmett nodded, waiting for my signal.

I glanced down at Alice and found that she was searching the future. I could tell that she was looking for something that could help. "The older man driving can be taken out, but the younger of the two just found out that his daughter is getting married." Alice blinked and looked up at myself then Emmett.

We were going to make it look like it crashed. They were on a cliff by the ocean, thus we could have the older mans' body at the bottom of the rocks while the other can be thrown clear, however still lightly injured, but Bella will be lost at sea, so to speak.

I knew that if anything happened to her, I would go crazy. The major was already trying to break loose, because of the fact that his mate was close and in danger.

I turned my eyes back to the road and found that the ambulance was almost close enough. I nodded to Emmett which meant he could go.

Emmett rushed the ambulance and knocked it on its side. It slid to a stop at the edge of the cliff.

I rushed forward with Alice behind me. I ripped the doors off the back and snatched Bella up from the gurney. Alice had already gathered the things we needed and that Carlisle had placed inside with her. Emmett was staging the wreck which would give us an all clear. It took a whole five minutes before it looked like the ambulance had a wreck. The older gentleman was killed instantly when Emmett rammed the side. The other one was breathing and was going to make it. Emmett moved him a little bit away from the wreck. I sent him some sleep like emotions, in order to keep him sedated while we 'clean up'. There would be a car by in about 10 minutes from Alice told us.

As soon as we had everything done Alice checked and nodded. I looked down at my mate and found that there was blood on her forehead. I bent down and licked it off, purring at the taste of my mate. I could see Alice and Emmett beside me but I had other things on my mind. I sent them a homey feeling and took off. They knew where I would be at if they needed me. There was a little cottage not to far from the house where I will be changing Bella. I didn't need Edward coming and trying to take a bite out of her before she even had the chance to change.

"Don't worry, darlin'." I murmured as I sped through the woods. "I wont let anythin' happen ta ya again. Nothin' can take you from me now." I vowed as I ran faster to the cabin.

Esme and Rosalie were the ones who had gotten it ready for when I arrived. I could only pray that they had some blood bags near by. I didn't want to go crazy from not feeding while I watched over her. This time around I will make sure she is taken care of and nothing would stop me from doing so.

* * *

**(Charlie's POV – At the Swan home)**

Rubbing my hands over my face I looked into the bathroom mirror. It had been only about 20 minutes since I spoke to Dr. Cullen about Bells. I couldn't believe what he told me but when that man called, Peter, and told me about the visions I had since I was younger than Bella, I was in complete shock. In the dreams I would see myself and a young girl and boy, however, I would never see an older woman. It was just myself and the two kids.

When Bella was born, I knew what she would look like, but Renee just thought I was crazy. It wasn't until Bella became 13 that Renee actually listened to me about the visions I would get when I was younger. Of course mine came during the time I slept which kept me from being in the same condition as Bella.

Shaking my head, I headed out of the bathroom and headed down stairs. I had called Billy and asked him to come over. From what Carlisle said I would be able to speak to him about it but first thing was first. Why hadn't Billy told me about the vampire? It was my town and I had a right to know. In fact I even put together the legends from the tribe with Carlisle's little confession. I still couldn't believe that my best friend was a werewolf -er- wolf shifter as they like to be called. He told me that it was needed and that he would be over shortly. That was about 30 minutes ago. They should be here at any time. I was wondering what was going to happen or if they already got to Bella.

When a knock came to the door I walked over and opened it. I smirked when Billy, Harry and Joshua stood at my door. "I called to talk to Billy, not the tribe elders." I now understood something else. Billy was the leader which meant that both, Harry Old Quil and Joshua, had to listen to him. Billy was in front of both of them which could only meant respect. I knew that Joshua was not one to take an order lying down.

"Well, since you told me you knew, I needed to let the others know, too." Billy answered. I just nodded. "Can we come in? There are a lot of things that we need to speak about that doesn't need to go any further than you." His eyes were slightly harden which could only mean he was serious.

"Sure," I moved out of the way as I watched Harry wheel Billy in. Joshua entered behind the two of them with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "Why didn't you tell me that there were vampires in the town and that you were wolves?" I came out an asked them bluntly.

"Because even they have rules about these things and we made a pact with them as not to tell others about them if they would keep quiet about us." Harry said. "We only did it to keep the town safe. The supernatural is not for a lot of humans."

I nodded taking them into the living room. I could understand that. I was having a hard time but I could understand. I flopped down in my chair. "Well, I know you don't like them by the look in your eyes, but..." I sighed leaning forward. "Dr. Cullen told me that the only way to save Bella is to change her."

Joshua jumped up. "They can not bite a human! If they do, it will break the treaty and a war will ensure." His black eyes hard as he looked at me. I couldn't help the anger that rushed through me.

"My daughter's life is in danger, so I don't give a damn about your treaty!" I yelled jumping up in Joshua's face. Him and I never got along to begin with.

"Joshua." Billy said low warning him. "We need to speak to the Cullen's, as well."

Joshua nodded taking a seat next to Old Quil, who had been silent as he took in everything that I had said.

"Did they say anything about why Bella needs to be changed?" Harry asked taking my hand. "From what I heard, Carlisle doesn't like to change others unless there is a reason."

I nodded and felt the tears start to well up. "She's dying, Billy." I felt the tears falling so I closed my eyes. "All those visions of her in a different time were real. Just like mine." I bowed my head, opening my eyes..

Billy gasped knowing what I was talking about. "You mean to tell me that you and Bella really were reincarnated and have family out there that are vampires?" His eyes wide as he looked at me. "I remember when you told me about them, but how do you know that he is telling you the truth?" I knew that Billy was only concern for me.

Just then the phone rang and I walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" I answered wondering who would be calling.

"_Yo pops!" _Came Peter's voice from the other end. _"Let me talk to the old dogs." _He asked chuckling.

I could only blink a couple of time as I held out the phone to Billy. Billy frowned, but took the phone anyway.

I waited for Billy to answer one of us, but at the moment he was speaking to Peter. I could tell that some things Peter was telling him were not good, but then again I could see the understanding in his eyes. When his eyes grew wide and looked at me I could only shrug not knowing what he told me. I could see that Harry was frowning as well but Joshua was rather upset about being here. He may have come but he was not happy about it. In face he probably wished he was home. I knew that his wife had been killed but I didn't know why. From what I heard Joshua had a bit of a temper when drunk.

I was brought back to reality when I heard Billy hang up the phone. "It seems that you are truly something else." Billy said wheeling back a little bit. "From what the man said, his name is Peter Whitlock, but that is just his vampire name." Joshua hissed as Harry rolled his eyes, Billy however narrowed his eyes at Joshua, which shut him up.

"What did he want?" Harry asked before I could. They were taking all the good questions from me.

Billy sighed. "He wanted to let me know that not only will Bella need to be changed, but so will Charlie in the future." I could see Joshua clench his teeth together. "He and his mate will also be visiting in order to help with some trouble coming, however he doesn't know what it is, but that we will need to be ready to help them when the time comes. Also, he wanted to inform us that he and his mate are also human drinkers, however, they feed only from the criminal or the terminally ill. He asked if we would make an exception for him and his mate, because they couldn't hurt innocents. They had enough of that from when they were in the Southern Vampire Wars."

I frowned while Harry and Joshua's eyes grew wide in shock or surprise. "And they left?" Harry asked sounding shocked.

Billy shook his head. "No, him and his mate escaped because of Jasper." His eyes were narrowed. "Jasper Hale is Major Jasper Anthony Whitlock, The God of War."

Old Quil's eyes grew wider. "You have got to be kidding me!" He said loudly. "The most feared vampire is here in Forks and drinks from animals." He shook his head as I looked on in confusion. "I find it hard to believe, but..."

Billy nodded. "I can only guess that he came to Carlisle because of the fact that he couldn't take killing." He looked back at me. "Are you sure that this is what you want? Not just for Bella, but yourself as well."

I took a seat in my chair. "All I know is that I don't want my daughter do die." I looked at Billy, Harry and Joshua. "I told Dr. Cullen that I would need to think about myself being turned. I feel that I am to old to be turned, but from what Peter said it will be needed." I shrugged.

Billy sighed. "Well, I guess all we can do is make sure that everyone understands that this is the only exception to the treaty that they get." He sat straighter. "I hope that if you are changed that we can still be friends."

I nodded. "Of course, Billy." I told him. "Even though this happens you will always be my best friend. I just hope that Bella makes it through the transformation. In fact, I should be heading over there to check on her."

Billy nodded. "I'll go with you if you don't mind." He looked at Harry and Joshua. "There are somethings I need to speak to Carlisle about."

Harry and Joshua didn't say anything as they stood and headed out the door. I could tell that Joshua was rather pissed, because of the fact that he was shaking. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he was one of the shifters from what I have recently learned, yet I was just guessing.

I picked up my keys and helped Billy down the few stairs on the porch. Harry, Quil and Joshua were already gone which I figured that Harry had taken Billy's truck back to him. I just prayed that what ever happens my daughter will be fine. I just got her back and I don't feel like losing her.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down! What did you think of how they managed to get Bella? What about Charlie's conversation with Billy and the tribal elders, Joshua, Harry and Old Quil? Any ideas on what will happen next? Will Charlie agree to become a member of the undead? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**By the way, check out my new story!**

**A Catastrophic Love Story:**_All Human: After a wild night in Vegas, America's Sweetheart, Bella Swan, wakes up in bed married to her previous Co Star, Playboy & heart-throb-from-hell, Jasper Whitlock. With the way things are going for them in their lives, what choice do these two long time enemies have, but to make a plan and go with it? But when will this fake marriage stop being fake?_

**More Deails:**** (I promise that this is anything but a cliché love story!) **_How did this happen? Isabella Swan, once the costar of America's favorite television sitcom, has been publicly abandoned by her famous husband, her film career has tanked, her father is driving her crazy, and her public image as a spunky heroine is taking a serious beating. What should a down-on-her-luck actress do? Not go to Vegas... not run into her detestable former costar, dreamboat-from-hell Jasper Whitlock... and certainly not get caught up in an ugly incident that leads to a calamitous elopement._

_Before she knows it, Bella has a fake marriage, a fake husband, and maybe (or not) a fake sex life. It's a paparazzi free-for-all, and Bella's nonsupporting cast doesn't help. There's Jasper's punk-nightmare housekeeper, Bella's own pushy parent, a suck-up agent, an icy studio head with a private agenda, and her ex-husband's new wife, who can't get enough of doing good deeds and saving the world. As for Bella's leading man, Jasper's giving the performance of his life, but he's never cared about anyone except himself, and it's not exactly clear why._

_Two enemies find themselves working without a script in a town where the spotlight shines bright... and where the strongest emotions can wear a startling disguises._

**To see more, go to either page: Xo BellaItalia oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo  
_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Rewriting My Destiny**

**A/N:This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo BellaItalia oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – Bella'Xo**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
****(Jasper's POV)**

Emmett and I bounded up the porch steps as I held my Isabella close against my chest, making sure not to hold her too tightly but tight enough that she wouldn't be jostled around too much.

I gave a grateful nod towards Emmett as he opened the door for me, holding it open long enough for Bella and I to pass through before following us inside and shutting it behind him.

The entire family was waiting for us impatiently when we arrived and I immediately followed Carlisle upstairs to the makeshift hospital room that he had set up especially for Isabella next to his office complete with heart monitors and all.

I placed her gently on the bed, tucking her in snugly, though, I started to get a little bit worried when her emotions shifted and her heart beat began to speed up erratically when I released her from my embrace.

I looked frantically up at Carlisle as I leaned back down slightly, scooping her hand up to hold in my own.

He placed a gentle reassuring hand on my shoulder as he spoke. "Don't worry, I think that that has more to do with the mating bond then her condition." He assured me.

I sighed, a small smile appearing and starting from the corners of my lips as I looked down adoringly at the beautiful woman's face, my heart filling with love and affection. "So, it's true." I spoke more to myself than anything with a soft murmur. "She really is _my_ Isabella."

Carlisle's face seemed to warm at the display. "Yes," he nodded. "I really believe so."

I looked up at him expectantly. "When will we be changing her?" I asked him.

He looked down at his watch. "I would like to do so within the next couple minutes. I'd rather not take any chances when it comes to her delicate condition." He looked back up at me. "Will you be alright to do so alone?"

"Alone?" I was a bit puzzled. I had figured that at the very least, he and most likely Emmett and Edward would be in the room as well when I finally bit into her flesh to start the transformation once again, but it seemed that he did not have those type of plans.

Carlisle shook his head. "No," He said. "I-"

Just then, my cell phone rang, causing me to sigh out loud as I knew exactly who would be calling at the seemingly perfect moment. I didn't even have to look down at the caller I.D. before I hit the 'answer' button and put it to my ear.

"What do you want, asshole?"

The sound of his chuckling voice filled the speaker before he calmed down enough to speak. _"I was just calling to let you know that you will be doing Lil Bit's change alone."_

I sighed as I looked down at my mate and I's intertwined hands and played with her delicate little fingers. Her skin was so soft and silky and I took in a deep, calming breath, relishing the familiar scent of strawberry, lilac and freesias. "And why pray tell is that?" I pressed him with an obvious sense of exasperation in my every word.

I could practically hear him rolling his eyes on the other end as his mate, Charlotte's, giggles came through from the background. _"Because if ya don't the boogeyman will get her. Damn it, Major, why do you think? Do you honestly believe that you will be able ta complete the transformation of yer very frail an' vulnerable human mate with a bunch of other male vampires in the room? Be realistic, would ya?"_

I growled lowly into the phone. "Watch yer tone with me, Captain."I reminded him. "I'm in no mood for your cocky know-it-all bull shit."

The remorse in his tone was audible as he replied. _"My apologies, sir. It's just that Wifey an' I have been sittin' in Vegas traffic ever since we entered this God forsaken city an' I'mma about to jump out of this car an' pummel the next construction worker I see holdin' a sign. Just watch me! They're gonna have one hell of a time gettin' that pole outta their ass's." _He ranted before laying on the horn so hard that I had to pull it away from my ear.

"Shit!" I yelped causing Emmett's booming laugh to echo throughout the house from downstairs.

Carlisle gave me an apologetic glance as amusement radiated from behind his features as he made his way over to the door, allowing me some privacy for the rest of my phone call. However, I knew that he wouldn't be far so that he could hear the heart monitors and if something happened to Isabella.

"_Sorry, Major."_ Charlotte apologized for her troublesome mate.

"_Yeah, sorry."_ Peter grumbled with an exasperated sigh.

"Why are you drivin' yer truck here anyway? I kinda figured that y'all were just gonna run here instead." I asked them.

"_Well, you know what they say about assumin', Major."_ Peter quipped into the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, now can we get back to the point of this call?" I pressed in annoyance.

"_Ouch, I sure am feelin' the love." _He practically pouted. I sucked a breath in, about to berate him to hurry his ass up, but he quickly began to speak once again before I could utter a word.. _"We're drivin' because we're transportin' some precious cargo that we can't risk runnin' with."_

My eye brows scrunched in on my forehead. _"What kind of precious cargo?" _I asked him suspiciously. Knowing Peter, it would be something stupid, like his portable cotton candy machine (the best kind of candy for vampires since you don't have to throw it back up) or his beer bottle label maker that he uses to put on the outside of all his vampire friendly alcoholic beverages.

"_Don't worry, Major. It ain't nothin' that you consider 'stupid' or 'immature', even though there ain't nothin' stupid or immature bout the Captain's Corkey Cocktail Concoction."_ He mumbled defiantly.

I snorted to myself as I heard this. His Captain's Corkey Cocktail Concoction was what he called his alcoholic mix that he bottled himself. It's not too good for humans since it has such a high alcohol content, but to vampire's, it's like a human drinking a beer with a higher alcohol content or a glass of champagne. He even sometimes adds some O negative in order to add some 'flavor'. - Que the eye roll. I'll admit, it comes in handy to drink during a celebration and such, but the labels are absolutely ridiculous.

"Then what is it?" I pressed him.

"_I ain't gonna tell ya! Yer just gonna have to wait and see! It's a surprise for you and Lil Bit over there. I promise, the both of ya will love it." _He sidestepped.

I narrowed my eyes even though I knew that he couldn't see me through the phone. "What do you know that I don't?"

He chuckled. _"Nothin! I-" _He paused._ "Oh, for fuck's sake! I ain't waitin' in this!" _He snapped and I could hear the engine accelerating through the phone.

"_Wait, Peter!"_I heard Charlotte chastise him in the background. _"We aren't supposed to be doin' this."_

"_Get off my back, woman and quit bein' such a backseat driver! There ain't nothin' illegal about-" _The sound of a police siren began to ring loudly in the background. _"Ah, shit."_

"_God damnit, Peter! I told ya!" _Charlotte began to cuss him out and I couldn't help, but laugh as I heard this.

"_Uh, hold on, Major. I'm gonna give ya to Wifey. The last thing I need is ta be giving another ticket for talkin' on the phone while I'm drivin' as well as for whatever I'm gettin' pulled over for." _He mumbled into the phone as I heard muffled noises as he passed the phone over to his mate.

"_Don't listen to him, Major,"_ Charlotte chided. _"He knows what he did and that drivin' around the traffic in the shoulder is illegal!"_

I chuckled. "You know Peter, he won't ever admit when he's done wrong unless you take a flame thrower to his ass!"

She giggled through on the other end. _"I'll say. Wait, hold on. The officer's coming over to the car."_

I listened as the window was being rolled down in the background as well as faint footsteps and the sound of blaring horns.

"_License, registration and proof of insurance, please?"_ I heard the Officer ask Peter.

"_Sure thing, is there a problem, officer... Snooty?" _ I snorted as I knew exactly where this was heading as Peter spoke with the Officer.

"_It's pronounced Snoot-tay. And yes, son. You're not supposed to be driving along side of the shoulders."_

"_Well, that's fuckin' stupid!"_ I heard Peter grumble as the officer wrote up the ticket and handed it to Peter a couple minutes later. _"What the fuck? This has to be a joke! Four Hundred dollars for drivin' on the outside lane? You've gotta be shittin' me!"_

"_Oh no,"_ I heard Charlotte grumble into the phone. It seemed as though she knew where this was headed, as well.

"_The seventy five dollars is for driving on the shoulder. The two hundred is for going fifteen miles over the speed limit and the rest is for your expired tags."_ The officer clarified.

"_Ha! Well guess what Officer Snooty?! I ain't payin' this shit. You can take this ticket and shove it up your arse!"_ I could hear the sound of the ticket being torn to pieces and Charlotte trying to talk Peter down as I tried to squander the sound of my chuckling.

Finally, I guess the Officer had enough. _"Sir, can you please step out of the car for a field sobriety test?"_ The officer asked him calmly at which point I lost it.

"_Major, we're goin' ta have to give you a call back later. Peter's seemed to have gotten himself into a pickle and I'm gonna need to talk to the officer."_ Char sighed in exasperation at her mate into the phone's reciever.

"Of course, Char. I'll talk to you guys later. Good luck." I said.

"_Thanks, we're gonna need it."_ She grumbled as I continued to hear Peter and the Officer arguing in the background of the busy Vegas streets.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and hit the 'End Call' button just as Carlisle reentered the makeshift hospital room.

"Are you ready to do this, son?" He asked me with every ounce of trust in me that I could do this without a problem. I appreciated that, because I had always been the weaker link in the family because of my gift and the fact that I was the newest to the Vegetarian life style.

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He smiled, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "You can do this. I have every bit of faith in you. You can never harm your mate, human or not." He reminded me. "But I'll be just outside the door in case you need me. Otherwise, just yell if you need anything. Until then, we will see both you and Isabella after she wakes up." He said knowing that once she is undergoing the change, the vampire mating instincts in me won't let anyone else in the room without being ripped apart.

I nodded. "Thanks, Carlisle." I said as I looked from him back to my Isabella's peaceful expression. I knew that it wouldn't last and I felt bad for what I had to do, but I refused to lose my mate to anyone or anything again. I am more trained and deadly since she was taken away from me and I would do my best to ensure that she would feel loved and always be protected.

* * *

**A/N:**** Hey guys! This was more of a filler chapter, but I hope you liked it the same! What do you think Peter and Char are bringing with them to Forks? Any ideas on what Charlie will decide? How will Isabella's transformation go? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Check out two of my other stories that I'm revising!**

**Far Fetched Realities:**_After Edward dumps Bella in the woods, a strange newborn vampire named Audriana comes into her life. Jasper sneaks away to apologize to Bella and discovers a connection with this girl that he can't ignore. Surprises and adventures soon follow after with a fight for their lives. Jasper Romance! A Twilight Story starting in New Moon. Jasper/Audry Bella/Ed_

**Other Worldly Beauty:** _After the Cullen's left her behind, Bella is at the height of her depression. A inhumanly beautiful girl named Jayden comes to town and turns Bella's world upside down, bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only deadly creatures out there. (A Twilight Story that takes place during New Moon) Jasper/Jayden Bella/Ed_

**To see more, go to my page: Xo BellaItalia oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bella'Xo__**  
**_**Xo BellaItalia oX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Rewriting My Destiny**

**A/N:This story is written as a collaboration by both oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo (My new penname) and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**(Jasper's POV)**

I watched Carlisle walk out of the room then looked back down at my Isabella. I brushed her hair out of her face and away from her neck, where I would be one day soon be putting my mark. It wouldn't be a _mating_ mark though until she had woken up from her change and we can consummate our mating.

At this moment, I felt her emotions through my gift and they were peaceful. I felt rather guilty, though, because soon, those emotions would turn to pain, confusion and agony. I shivered from the memory of my own change as well as the many newborns that I had changed during my time in the Southern Vampire Wars, but pushed the thought back, because I had things that I needed to do. I had wanted to turn her at the cottage, but Alice said that she needed to be here to be changed in case of Charlie and the wolves showed up. She promised to keep Edward busy and away from the house until her blood was tainted enough with my venom that it wouldn't both her as much.

"I promise ya, darlin', that the pain won't last long." I whispered to her as I lifted our intertwined hands and took the first bite into her wrists before moving on to her elbows, neck and finally over the heart. "It will only last three days at the most and I promise that I'll be here til ya wake up." I kissed her knuckles affectionately.

When I pulled back, I could see that her dark chocolate brown eyes were finally open and looking at me with awe, love, hope, pride and wonder circling in her emotions. Suddenly, her eyes grew wide and then snapped shut, but her emotions were cut off from me. I couldn't help but to feel the panic as it began to race through me, which brought Carlisle, Alice and Edward up the stairs. Edward's eyes were pitched black, but I could tell that he was in control, even if he was fighting for it. He kept the furthest away from her and for that, I was thankful. I couldn't risk losing her again.

I cut my eyes to Alice with a frown as I fought down my instincts to chase everyone out of the room in an animalistic fury. Her eyes were focusing from the future to the present, however, her emotions were all over the place. She was getting flustered rather quickly.

"Alice?" I swallowed thickly, glancing from my Belle back to her. "I-Is she..."

Alice huffed and sat down in the chair, rubbing her temples. "I can't see anything." She whimpered like a lost little puppy. Edward was at her side in an instant.

"Don't worry, Alli." Edward said trying to help console Alice. "There may be a reason. Maybe you should call Pet..." Edward didn't get the whole sentence out before my phone buzzed again.

I didn't even check it as I flipped it open and hit the answer button.

"Hello?" I answered. "Peter?" I couldn't help, but be worried. Did something happen?

"_And who else would it be, fucker?"_ Peter's voice came through the phone. _"Like I said before, Lil' Bit is gonna be real special and it starts when ya first bit her, Major. If ya don't remember, this is y'alls second round of happiness. I think this time ya won't have ta worry 'bout losin' her."_ His voice sounded calm and hopeful. _"Now, me and the misses are almost there. Did ya talk ta the dogs yet?"_

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Not yet." I told him, frowning. "Is there something that I need ta look out for?"

"_Nope, just wanna let ya know that me and the misses picked _**_it_**_ up at the house in Oregon along with some other things. I was just gonna wait, but Char said that Belle might like it." _Peter told me in a soft voice._ "Now, have Esme get the house ready for some guests other than me and Char."_ With that his phone hung up, yet I could hear two cars heading towards the house.

_Charlie and a wolf? _Was what I asked Edward as my eyes met his from across the room.

"Billy Black is with Charlie." _Ahh, that's where the wolf scent is coming from._ "Billy is here to speak about us needing to change Bella _and_ Charlie." He said standing up with Alice at his side. "Charlie is just here to see Bella and see if she is alright like Carlisle said she would be. He also wants to meet this _Jasper _that is his daughter's mated to. Jasper, you might want to stay here while the rest of us go downstairs and greet them." His eyes tried to show that he wasn't ordering me around but thinking of Bella knowing how hard it is to be away from your mate. Alice and Edward were the newest and they were going on almost 80 years.

I just nodded as I sat down next to Belle on the bed. Alice, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme all rushed down stairs to greet Billy and Charlie. I could feel Peter and Charlotte, but they were still about a mile or two away from the house. I knew that they had been close to California if they had picked the ring up I had made for my Belle. It was about 20 years after I left Maria that Peter told me that it would be best if I had Belle a wedding ring made. I didn't understand at the time now I understand that I needed it when she came back to me.

I listened as the car doors opened and I heard Billy and Charlie get out of the car. I heard Edward taking out Billy's wheel chair.

I smirked thinking that one of them would have to carry the old man up the stairs, in order to see Belle. I could smell wet dog near the house, with one set of emotions that I didn't know, yet. I knew that a wolf was out in the woods around the house. I just let out a low growl letting him know that I knew he was there and that I didn't like the fact he was close to my mate.

I was sent a growl in return which was more or less an _'alright I'll stay clear, just doing my job'_.

I snorted as I looked back down at my mate. Everyone better get everything worked out quickly, because once she is fully on her way through the change and is no longer able to remain calm, I won't be able to hold back my instincts any longer. She will be too vulnerable to the others and I will do everything in my power to make sure that I never lose her again.

I could hear that Charlie and Billy had come into the house and was coming up the stairs. I tried to keep calm, because I knew that neither Billy nor Charlie would hurt Bella. I just didn't like the fact that they were males...period.

The only one's that did enter was Edward, Billy, Carlisle and Charlie. I nodded to them as they entered but stayed close to Bella.

_'Great, all males.'_ I thought sarcastically to myself as Edward shifted uncomfortably, staying near the door and away from my mate. _'Smart man.'_

"Chief Swan, Billy." I greeted them politely with a nod as I looked Charlie over. I'd never gotten a good look at the man before now.

I was completely shocked at the resemblance between Charlie Swan to Peter and Belle's father, Thaddeus. However, I could barely remember the day I asked him to marry his daughter.

Charlie had a frown on his face as he stepped forward. "Do I know you, son?" He asked looking from me to my Belle. "It's as though I've met you before." I could feel his frustration and could only smile while nodding my head.

"Yes sir, ya do." I tipped my imaginary cowboy hat and smirked. "Major Jasper Anthony Whitlock at yer service, sir. I met ya when ya were Isabella and Peter's father. I was Peter's sire and Belle's, as well as her husband when we were human, but she was killed and I was unable ta protect 'er at the time, since I was so young." I clenched my hands to my side.

Charlie gasped stumbling back a little ways, however, Carlisle was next to Charlie before Billy was able to move. He ushered Charlie to sit down in the chair at the end of the bed where Belle was lying. Charlie closed his eyes as he slumped over and set his head in his hands. I could feel that he was rather worried. I looked at Billy and cut my eyes to Charlie quickly. Billy nodded for me to go over to him. I looked back at Belle before I walked to the end of the bed and sat down next to Charlie.

"Sir?" I hesitantly watched him raise his head. "I know this can be rather difficult but why don't we just focus on Belle at the moment. We can discuss everythin' after my Belle wakes up." I gave him an out in case he needed one.

Charlie smiled gratefully as he nodded. I could feel his appreciation. "Thank you, son." He sighed as he stood looking at Belle. "Can I speak to her alone for a moment?" He looked at me then to Billy.

"I don't have a problem if they don't." Billy shrugged wheeling out of the room. Edward rushed out behind him followed by Carlisle.

Charlie looked at me. I couldn't help looking at Belle and then at her father. While I knew that she would be fine I promised her that I wouldn't leave her. My heart cringed at the thought of leaving her alone for any amount of time. I didn't notice that Charlie had come up behind me. When his hand came down on my shoulder I tensed as my eyes went to his. They were soft in understanding.

"Why don't you sit in the corner if you don't want to leave?" Charlie tilted his head to the chair.

I smiled gratefully as I nodded and practically forced myself to release her hand as I went over to the chair and pulled a book off of the shelf. Charlie walked over and knelt down next to Bella's side and took her hand in his. His eyes widen for a few moments, but he just shook his head. I could feel the love flowing from Charlie and I could tell that Bella knew that her father was beside her. He bent down to kiss her forehead and I saw her relax. I could only grin as I tuned them out and let them have their own little private time, as private as it can be in a house full of vampires.

* * *

**A/N: So, Bella is on her way into the change. However, the change is a little different the SM's since she is not 100% healthy like most are when they're changed. Anyway, you'll see as the story progresses. Anyway, any idea's what will happen next? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note!**

**Fullofpassion09: **I thought her and Jas where going to the cabin for her change because of Edward?! Loved Peter!

_I hope that this chapter answered your question for you! If you have any further questions, just post them in my reviews! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :-) _

**To see more, go to either of our pages: oXx Bellisma Italiana xXo or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!**  
_- Bellisma -  
_**oXx** **Bellisma Italiana xXo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Rewriting My Destiny**

**A/N:This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (My new penname) and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**(Jasper's POV: Two Hours Later...)**

Even though I didn't want to leave my mate, I was kicked out by Esme, Alice and Rosalie. Peter and Charlotte were on their way up the drive way and I knew that I needed to be here in order to control the emotions. If I was with Belle I wouldn't concentrate because I couldn't feel her at all. I knew that the girls would take care of my mate until I could be with her, but I felt the pull in my chest tighten. I pushed the emotion down and tried to concentrate on Charlie's emotions. He was extremely nervous. We had decided to wait til Peter and Charlotte arrived before we addressed any questions that Charlie had.

Charlie jumped when the car door slammed shut and the others just shook their head. I watched and kept the mood of the room calm as Peter and Charlotte appeared before us in a blink of an eye. I could tell that it shocked the hell out of Charlie because he stumbled backwards until he sat in his chair. His eyes were wide as they took in Peter's appearance. I just saw Charlotte looked up towards the room where Belle was located and nodded. She smirked seeing me nod then rushed up the room at _human_ speed as to let Charlie relax a bit.

"Why don't we all have a seat?" Carlisle cleared his throat getting everyone attention. I could feel Billy's amusement at the comment. I just smirked slightly because I did find it kinda funny myself.

Peter walked over to the seat beside me and lean back stretching his long legs out in front of him. "Why don't cha just ask what ya want to, old man?" Peter looked at Charlie and smirked raising an eyebrow. "I know ya have a lot of questions."

"How did you know?" Charlie whispered to Peter looking him dead in the eyes. "How did you know what no one ever knew?" His voice raised and I felt my mate's anger raise to meet his. I flooded both rooms with calm. Belle's emotions went back to unreadable while Charlie took a breathe to calm down.

"Some vampires have gifts after they are turned." Peter stated. "The Major is an empath which means he can keep yer emotions under control." He nodded towards me then gestured towards Edward. "Eddie Boy, Alice, my mate Charlotte and myself all have gifts as well. Eddie can read yer mind while Alice sees yer future. My mate can read someone's aura which helps her tell if ya have a mate. I just know my shit." Peter smirked crossing his arms and propping his feet up on the table.

"Boy, get yer boots off the table and watch yer mouth." Charlie scolded Peter, in a slight southern accent, however Peter just smirked while Charlie's eyes grew wide in realization of what he did.

Peter did as he was told and smiled at Charlie. "Good ta see ya back, Pops." He winked at the old man. "Now, the reason I know about you is, because of the fact that ya were Belle's and mine Pops before we were turned. Maria was the one who killed ya the first time around, which could only made me think that having both you and Lil' bit would help when she decides to show her ugly whorish face." He finished with a sneer.

"I understand why Bells has to be changed, but why do I?" He asked looking at Peter then Carlisle.

"I would also like to know." Billy asked finally speaking up. "We can understand why you would want to save someone's mate, but turning Charlie seems a little... crazy." His eyes meet Carlisle's.

Carlisle knew what the wolf chief was getting at. "You will have to ask Peter that question." He told Billy and Charlie. "He just called and told us that Bella and Charlie needed to be changed, but Bella would need to be changed sooner than Charlie." His eyes went to Peter.

I could feel Peter's reluctance to speak about this but I just sat back and waited. "I don't know why Charlie needs ta be changed but I know he'll be changed." Peter told us his shoulders slumping. "Belle needed ta be changed 'cause of the fact of her dyin'. I don't know the reason for Charlie's change, but I know that he has plenty'a time ta prepare." He shrugged.

I felt his sincerity. "He's tellin' the truth." I told Carlisle. "I feel his sincerity."

"Alright, now I know that Billy has some things to say." Carlisle said taking a seat in another chair.

I hadn't even noticed that Carlisle was still standing. Shaking my head I tried to tune in on what was going on up stairs. I could feel the muted emotions from my mate however there was something else. I could feel her love shoved my way. I sent it back and felt in awe of the understanding that I was getting from her. I turned my attention back to the group in front of me knowing I will have all the time in the world with her after she wakes.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Billy nodded his thanks. "As the leader of the tribe I would like to remind you that you did break the treaty when you bit Bella." I couldn't contain my growl as Peter grabbed my arm, squeezing it tightly. "Yet, we talked to Peter on the phone and he told me why it had to happen. Some of the elders do not agree, however I think we can make an exception for Bella. Charlie will be another story. We will need a reason for his change, just as Bella's." His eyes met mine and I could feel his understanding though I felt slight hate but that was under all his other emotions. He cared a great deal for both Bella and Charlie as if he was their family. From what I heard Jacob, Billy's son, and Bella were friend since they were in diapers. That was what worried me.

"How will Jacob take this?" Was my one question. Billy looked at me then at Carlisle.

"Jacob hasn't phased as of yet, so he doesn't know, but I know it will only be a matter of time." Billy slumped in his chair. "The fever has already set in. Sam is the only one who has phased as of now, but there are others that are close or just starting." All the vampires in the room winced because we knew that it was our presence that caused the fever in the young Quileute's.

"We are sorry for it this to be happening." Carlisle apologized, I could feel his sympathy. "Is there anything we can do?" He glance around at the vampires in the room.

Billy shook his head. "Not until after they change." Billy's emotions were extremely high. "If you wouldn't mind helping with their anger problems after they phase then that would be a big help."

"I can help ya with that." I told Billy. "If they're anythin' like newborns, then there is nothin' to it."

"Newborns?" Billy frowned emitting curiosity.

I nodded. "Yes sir, newborn vampires." I cut my eyes up where my mate was. "Just as Belle will be when she wakes. They are stronger because of their human blood that runs in their veins and they are completely ruled by blood lust." I looked back at Billy and felt his understanding.

"Will Bella be like that?" Charlie asked looking upstairs yet not in the right direction.

"No." Peter interrupted. "From what my knower is telling me, Belle will be rather different." He smirked cutting his eyes to mine for a moment. "It'll almost be like she picked up right where she left off."

I could feel that he was hiding something. I just frowned when I heard the girls coming down the stairs. Charlotte went directly over to Peter while the others went over to their mates. Esme patted my shoulder as she went to Carlisle but I didn't stay around because I rushed upstairs to be with my mate. I could feel the amusement from everyone down there but I knew they would understand.

**(Bella's POV)**

I felt nothing as I came in and out of consciousness because at times I could hear voices. Such as Dr. Cullen. He told me that he would help me then I heard my father tell me that everything was ok. I didn't understand what was happening I felt at ease. I could also feel when I was moved into something that was mobile but then it all went black until I felt someone bringing back to reality. His voice was soft with a slight southern accent. I felt as though I knew this person but I couldn't place it. The boy face, from school, flashed through my head every time I heard him say anything. I could remember him promising something but then I felt a kind of heat spreading through my body.

"_I promise ya, darlin', that the pain won't last long." _Pain what pain. It just felt as though I had a high fever.

"_It will only last three days at the most and I promise that I'll be here til ya wake up." _Wake up? What will I wake up from?

Suddenly, the memory of me standing in the center of dismembered bodies flashed through my mind. I couldn't understand what was happening. I then heard a voice in my head that didn't sound like any other I heard before.

**_Don't worry._** The voice was low but it was deep and soothing. **_You will be fine and with no pain. Your powers are shields both mental and physical. You can levitate in the air along with move objects with your physical shield. With your mental you can see in others minds however you can turn this and any other power you have on and off at will. Do not be afraid child. We are all with you..._**

I then was pulled back and heard my father speaking to me. I could hear others in the house as well as their scents. One smelled like freshness and sterilization, then another one was of the desert and of dirt & wind. Another smelled like a thunderstorm with a musty scent. However the one that was the closest was of gunpowder and leather. I instantly knew that it was my father, Charlie.

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you told me about your visions." I felt him kiss my knuckles. "I should have since I had those too. Jasper, here, told me that you are his mate and will be here next to you at all times. From what Dr. Cullen told me you had a brain bleed and it was slowly getting worse. It was the only way to save you Bells and I hope that you don't hate me for it because I told them that it was alright. Also, there another vampire here that says that he is your brother from a past life." I then was pulled away and was shown a picture of the tall dark blond haired guy with green eyes standing next to Jasper?

Was the guy that came my brother and if so, how and why am I human if I was a vampire to being with? "From what I can remember from what I saw, he was your brother and my son when we were human before." I could hear the wonder in his voice however I felt that Jasper was worrying about me to much. I sent him a wave of love to make sure that he knew I was fine.

I then felt a kiss on my forehead however it did nothing to calm the thoughts that were running through my head. I heard foot steps and also could feel that someone else came into the room. I could tell that there were a few people. There the one that smelled like perfume along with the one that smelled like new shoes, to me at least, were in the room and I could feel that Jasper went out. I could only frown when I felt the pull in my chest started to pull in the direction that he was in, however it was only a slight pull to letting me know that he had left and which direction.

I then heard voices talking to me. "Hey there," The voice was high and it went with the one that smelled like new shoes. "My name is Alice and the other girl with me is Rosalie." Her cool fingers brushed hair out of my face. "Our mother is down the hall getting some water that way we can clean you up. You don't have to be nervous we shooed all the guys out of the room. Of course there is another female that will be coming shortly but I think you might like her."

I shut out the other things, because I could feel that I needed to concentrate on working on my shields. I didn't understand but I had a feeling that something was coming and I would need to be in top form. I could only pray that I would have all my memories back before what is coming shows up.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did everyone think? Bella is awake! How do you think she will take to everything as it comes? How will she react to the familiar faces of Peter and Char? What will she think when she finally digests everything in fully? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I will also accept other FF topics, as well.  
**_**PM me for details!**__  
- Bella'Xo -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Rewriting My Destiny**

**A/N:This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (My new penname) and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

_**Previously...  
(Bella's POV)**_

_**'Don't worry...' **The voice was low but it was deep and soothing. '**You will be fine and with no pain. Your powers are shields both mental and physical. You can levitate in the air along with move objects with your physical shield. With your mental you can see in others minds however you can turn this and any other power you have on and off at will. Do not be afraid, child. We are all with you...'**_

_I then was pulled back and heard my father speaking to me. I could hear others in the house as well as their scents. One smelled like freshness and sterilization, then another one was of the desert and of dirt & wind. Another smelled like a thunderstorm with a musty scent. However the one that was the closest was of gunpowder and leather. I instantly knew that it was my father, Charlie._

_"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you when you told me about your visions." I felt him kiss my knuckles. "I should have since I had those too. Jasper, here, told me that you are his mate and will be here next to you at all times. From what Dr. Cullen told me you had a brain bleed and it was slowly getting worse. It was the only way to save you Bells and I hope that you don't hate me for it because I told them that it was alright. Also, there another vampire here that says that he is your brother from a past life." I then was pulled away and was shown a picture of the tall dark blond haired guy with green eyes standing next to Jasper?_

_**Was the guy that came my brother? And if so, how and why am I human if I was a vampire to being with? **_

_"From what I can remember from what I saw, he was your brother and my son when we were human before." I could hear the wonder in his voice however I felt that Jasper was worrying about me to much. I sent him a wave of love to make sure that he knew I was fine._

_I then felt a kiss on my forehead however it did nothing to calm the thoughts that were running through my head. I heard foot steps and also could feel that someone else came into the room. I could tell that there were a few people. There the one that smelled like perfume along with the one that smelled like new shoes, to me at least, were in the room and I could feel that Jasper went out. I could only frown when I felt the pull in my chest started to pull in the direction that he was in, however it was only a slight pull to letting me know that he had left and which direction._

_I then heard voices talking to me. "Hey there," The voice was high and it went with the one that smelled like new shoes. "My name is Alice and the other girl with me is Rosalie." Her cool fingers brushed hair out of my face. "Our mother is down the hall getting some water that way we can clean you up. You don't have to be nervous we shooed all the guys out of the room. Of course there is another female that will be coming shortly, but I think you might like her."_

_I shut out the other things, because I could feel that I needed to concentrate on working on my shields. I didn't understand but I had a feeling that something was coming and I would need to be in top form. I could only pray that I would have all my memories back before what is coming shows up._

* * *

**Chapter 9  
****(Jasper's POV)**

I couldn't bring myself to leave the room with the rest of them, let alone take my eyes off of Bella's exquisite form.

_'My God, she looks just as I remembered her the day that she died,'_ I thought to myself as she shyly peaked up at me. However, I didn't let that look fool me. She could appear shy and vulnerable, but when it came down to it, she was a viscous little demon!

"So, you're Jasper," her musical voice echoed throughout the room.

"Yes," I nodded, tempting fate by taking a single step forward.

She nodded to herself, biting my bottom lip. "You're just as I remember..." She whispered.

My eyebrows shot up and I anxiously took few steps forward to meet her and took both of her hands into my own. "You remember me?" Hope and love filled my voice for this woman as the same electrical tingling sensation crept up my hands and up my arms the very same way that it did when we would touch before.

"Kind of... you were the one I had all of my flashbacks about, so I guess in a way I remember some things about you." She murmured thoughtfully, though she still had a shyness about her, as well as a bit of nervousness and anxiousness. "So, erm... Charlie tells me we're 'mates'?"

I nodded and released on of her hands before I tentatively brushed her cheek with the back of my knuckles. "Yes, darlin', he's right."

She pursed her lips, nodding as she nuzzled her cheek against my palm, though it seemed to surprise her before she regained her shy composure. "Um, what does that mean, exactly? Does it have anything to do with this feeling, like the electric tingles that run up my body every time you and I touch? Or this intense desire to be near you and have you wrapped around me?" She asked, though her emotions showed that she was scared and slightly fearful of my answers. However, I couldn't blame her. This was all new to her, whereas I had already been through this with her the first time around after I changed her immediately after my newborn year and was able to handle my thirst and felt confident enough to bring my wife into this eternal life with me.

I remembered it all like it was yesterday. She thought that she was seeing things, since she had thought me to be dead...

_**...FLASHBACK...**_

_My Belle looked at me with wide, terrified eyes as she hesitantly reached forward to touch me in order to make sure that I was indeed real._

"_J-Jasper? Is it really you?" She choked out as tears filled her eyes. _

_God, why did it take so long for me to control myself before coming back to her? _

"_Yes, Angel, it's me." I closed my eyes in ecstasy as her warm hand cupped my face and I reached up with my own hand to cover hers with my own and closed my eyes in contentment. It was the first time that I felt those intense, pleasurable electrical tingles that confirmed what I had always thought since we were children. My Belle was my soul mate and now she was my soul mate in my vampire life, as well. I could already feel the bond forming in my chest lassoing me permanently to her._

_She shook her head, pulling her hand away but never took her eyes from mine. "I don't understand, Jasper? How are you here? They said you were missing and presumed to be dead? They found your blood smeared all over your things and your satchel..." She paused, a couple tears falling from her eyes, running down her cheeks, not bothering to wipe them in fear that I would disappear if she took her eyes off of me for even a millisecond. _

_My own eyes filled with venom tears that would never fall as I cupped her face, using my lips to kiss them away before pulling back to look at her."I'm so sorry it took me so long to come back for you, but I couldn't risk your safety."_

"_My safety?" She slowly shook her head again, completely puzzled as to what I was talking about. "I don't understand, my love? Why would I be in danger from you and your eyes...they're red? And your skin... it's so solid, marble-like, and you're freezing! This is a Texas summer night, you shouldn't be this cold. And you've changed, somehow..." She searched my eyes with slight fear behind them, though not fear of me but for me. "What has happened to you?"_

_I sighed, looking down in resignation. "Darlin', it's a long story an' I don't have the time ta explain it to ya now, but what I can tell you is that I risked a lot to come here, to see you and I can't live without you. We don't have much time before we are discovered and I can't tell you everything unless you answer these questions correctly and it has to once again do with your safety." I rushed out in the most sensitive way that I could. _

_Confusion and trust crept behind her eyes as she looked up at me. "Ask me anything and my answers will be which ever ones get to keep me with you." _

_I swallowed thickly. "Even if it means leaving behind your life here, as you know it?" _

_She sucked in a breath, holding it for a moment before nodding. "Yes."_

_I searched her emotions, finding resignation and honesty. My heart swelled at that and I realized that this amazing woman, my true soul mate would enter an unknown world, leaving everything she's ever known behind just to be with me again. _

_**But I wasn't about to question it...**_

_I smiled and pulled her against me and kissed her lips chastely before pulling back to look into her eyes. "This is going to be the most painful experience in your life, but I promise you that it **will **end and only will last three days. You will be like me when you wake up and I promise that after I get you situated, I will tell you everything that you want to know."_

_She nodded and rose up on the tips of her toes to heatedly press her lips to mine once more. Eventually, I began to make my way across her jaw and down her neck to her pulse point, surprising her as I sunk my teeth into her pulse point and injected my venom into her blood stream, making her my bonded mate. _

_She collapsed, moaning in agony as she lay limply in my arms. I turned to make my way out of the barn but stopped dead in my tracks as I spotted her brother, Peter, standing there slack jawed. _

_But that's a memory for another time. Let's just say that his change wasn't too far behind..._

_**...END FLASHBACK...**_

"Ah!" Bella's hand reached up to grasp her throat as she looked up at me in a painful manner before I could answer any of her questions.

I pursed my lips and gently reached forward to remove her hand from her throat as I used my gift to help soothe the blood lust that she was no doubt feeling.

"You know, darlin'," I began as I rubbed her hand soothingly. "Maybe we should save the questions/answer portion of all of this until after we've fed you."

She bit her lip and nodded. "I think you might be right." She nodded.

I led her to the large wall sized window and slid it open and jumped down. I turned and looked up only to see Bella anxiously looking down. I could tell that her vampire instincts were all coming back to her, but they were waring with her human side that didn't know a thing about what it meant to be a vampire.

"It's alright, darlin'." I reassured her. "I'll catch ya if you fall."

She bit her bottom lip in that innocently seductive way that she always does when she's unsure. "Promise?" Her shimmering eyes shone with trust.

"Always," I vowed to her as she jumped down gracefully from the second story and landed gracefully on the balls of her feet in front of me, causing me to grab her elbows as she grabbed my wrists.

She smiled triumph, her liquid gold eyes alight with excitement. Speaking of which, I knew that Peter said that she wouldn't be normal, but how she already had golden eyes confused me to the brink of exhaustion. She never had golden eyes before, so how was this possible?

"I did it!" She boasted happily, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I smiled affectionately and tucked a brown curl behind her ear. "I knew you could."

She looked down shyly and I knew that if it was possible, she would be blushing right now. She, then, cleared her throat. "Um, what are we hunting anyway? And won't we need weapons?"

I could hear chuckles coming from inside as I tried to hide my smile. She looked back toward the house in confusion. It actually just occurred to me that there was still so much that she did not know.

_Shit._

I sighed. "I guess we're going to have to save the questions for later since we need to get you fed. Just remember, we will not be hunting humans, because we have a treaty with the werewolves on the reservation."

Her eyebrows shot up. "Werewolves? Like, _real _werewolves?" Excitement coated her voice.

I smirked and nodded. "Yes, though, no, they are not technically real werewolves, since they are not what we call 'Children of the Moon'. Real werewolves are bound by the phases of the moon and cannot phase at will like the ones on the reservation do. They are technically Shape Shifters and their ancestors just happen to have chosen the shape of a giant horse sized wolf. They also look a lot more different than real werewolves and don't act like wild uncontrollable beasts, like the real werewolves do." I explained to her fascination. "But enough of that for now. Let's get going. I will show you the treaty line to where we are not allowed to cross after our hunting trip. You will know when you're close, though, because of the putrid wet dog/earthy smell."

She nodded as I grabbed her hand and took off into the forest at vampire speed. This would be the first time that she would ever hunt an animal.

* * *

**(Isabella's POV)**

Running at vampire speed was the most exhilarating thing that I have ever done in my life... or, well...this life time, at least. It felt familiar, and yet, so new at the same time.

The forest passed me by so fast and yet I could see everything from the beads of dew on a spider's web to each individual piece of bark on the trees, along with the different bugs that lived underneath the bark as they munched on the wood. At first, I was afraid that I would hit a tree, but as I ran, I realized that it was so easy to dodge the branches and swerve out of the way of the trunks in my path, no matter the size.

We suddenly stopped on the top of a rock face that overlooked the Olympic peninsula. Even though it was now dark out, I could still see as perfectly as if the sun was outside and shining brightly.

Jasper came up behind me and placed his hands on my hips, pulling my back flush against him and God, when he touched me...it felt like _home._ He was so familiar to me, and yet a stranger at the same time, but I felt comfortable enough with him that I could trust him with my life. I knew from my flashbacks of my previous lifetime that I did.

I leaned to the side a bit so that I could look behind me and see his handsome face. I knew the second that I saw him what those crescent shaped marks all over him were, but instead of fearing them like I remember other vampires doing, I thought that they were beautiful and each told a story. However, there were so many more scars and stories that I apparently needed to learn.

"This is beautiful." I said, speaking about the amazing view that lay before us.

He smiled gently. "Yes, it is. The stars up there have always reminded me of your eyes whenever I thought about you." He closed his eyes with what looked like agony. "God, when I lost you..." he shook his head. "No, it doesn't matter. You're here and I have a second chance at this with you. I refuse to dwell on the past."

I was about to object but he placed a kiss on my lips, shushing me. I would have to bring it up later, he wouldn't be let off the hook.

Finally, he pulled back and placed a quick peck on my nose and turned me back around to face the view and his lips ghosted over my ear. "Now, close your eyes." He whispered into my ear, his lips ghosting over my skin.

I followed his instruction, closing my eyes and gasped in shock. You know how they say that when you lose one of your senses, your others are enhanced? Well, for a vampire, it is even more extreme. My sense of touch, hearing and smell were going crazy. It startled me slightly at first in a very familiar way, but it only took a couple of seconds for my advanced brain to catch up with what I was sensing.

"Now, what do you hear?" He asked me, though I was having trouble concentrating on anything but the way his hands felt on my hips or the way his lips brushed against my ear lobe as he spoke, sending a tingling sensation across my skin and down my spine. However, I did my best to push past my distractions and extended my senses of hearing out as far as I could as I processed each individual sound.

"I hear the sound of wings flapping and birds chirping. I hear the 'hoot' of an owl as well as the sound of a small running brook." I responded.

"Good," he praised me, reaching up to pull my hair back off my shoulder before placing a gentle, chaste kiss to my shoulder. "Now, concentrate on the sound of the brook. What do you hear intermingled with the sound?"

I tried my best to focus on the sound of the running water as it rushed over the rocks over the feel of his lips against my skin, but managed just barely found that I could hear the sound of a tongue lapping at the water.

Sensing my alertness, he removed his distracting lips and moved them back to my ear to instruct me. "Now follow that sound further."

I followed his coaching and suddenly could hear what he was talking about...

_Ba- Bum..._

_Ba- Bum..._

_Ba-Bum..._

The thumping o the beating heart only served to draw me to it as if I was hypnotized by the sound alone.

"Excellent..." I could feel his lips turning up into a smile as they slightly floated over the shell of my ear and down to my neck, causing me to shiver, though it had nothing to do with the cold breeze that swiftly rushed at us, carrying a sweet scent that resulting in my throat sporadically bursting into flames. "Use your instincts and _take it_," he demanded, his fingertips tracing their way down my body until he released me, taking a step back.

My eyes shot open as I sucked in another breath of the alluring fragrance before I let myself drift with the scent, barely aware of my movement as I ghosted down the incline to the narrow meadow where the small stream flowed. My body shifted forward automatically into a low crouch as I hesitated at the fem-fringed edge of the trees. I could see a big buck, two dozen antler points crowning his head at the stream's edge, and the shadow-spotted shapes of four others heading eastward into the forest at a leisurely pace.

I centered myself around the scent of the male, the hot spot in his shaggy neck where the warmth pulsed the strongest. Only thirty yards – two or three bounds – between us. I tensed myself for the first leap and sprung. **(A/N: Yes, I did use some of the hunting scene from my story 'Perplexing Revelations, but tweaked it a bit to fit this story a bit more. Check it out!)**

* * *

**A/N:**** How do you think that this scene will finish? And what's going on back at the house? What do you think Bella will think when she see's Peter and Char again? Any idea's? Also, do you think Bella will get her full memories back? If so, how? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's note!**

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I will also accept other FF topics, as well.  
**_**PM me for details!**__  
__- Bella'Xo -_  
**Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Rewriting My Destiny**

**A/N:This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (My new penname) and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

_**Previously...  
(Bella's POV)**_

_I tried my best to focus on the sound of the running water as it rushed over the rocks over the feel of his lips against my skin, but managed just barely found that I could hear the sound of a tongue lapping at the water._

_Sensing my alertness, he removed his distracting lips and moved them back to my ear to instruct me. "Now follow that sound further."_

_I followed his coaching and suddenly could hear what he was talking about..._

_Ba- Bum..._

_Ba- Bum..._

_Ba-Bum..._

_The thumping o the beating heart only served to draw me to it as if I was hypnotized by the sound alone._

_"Excellent..." I could feel his lips turning up into a smile as they slightly floated over the shell of my ear and down to my neck, causing me to shiver, though it had nothing to do with the cold breeze that swiftly rushed at us, carrying a sweet scent that resulting in my throat sporadically bursting into flames. "Use your instincts and take it," he demanded, his fingertips tracing their way down my body until he released me, taking a step back._

_My eyes shot open as I sucked in another breath of the alluring fragrance before I let myself drift with the scent, barely aware of my movement as I ghosted down the incline to the narrow meadow where the small stream flowed. My body shifted forward automatically into a low crouch as I hesitated at the fem-fringed edge of the trees. I could see a big buck, two dozen antler points crowning his head at the stream's edge, and the shadow-spotted shapes of four others heading eastward into the forest at a leisurely pace._

_I centered myself around the scent of the male, the hot spot in his shaggy neck where the warmth pulsed the strongest. Only thirty yards – two or three bounds – between us. I tensed myself for the first leap and sprung._

* * *

**Chapter 10  
****(Bella's POV)**

I was about to jump onto the back of the buck when the wind shifted and I smelled another scent but this scent was different than the others. It had a metallic scent to it and I could practically taste it. To me it tasted like a penny and I didn't think much off it til I heard a warning growl behind me. I stiffened realizing that Jasper has followed me.

Spinning around, I saw that his eyes were black and I could also tell by his posture that he was thirsty.

_'Why would he be thirsty?'_ Was the only thought going through my mind, however, there was something else that was nagging me? '_Why is he acting like I wanted the scent? And what is that scent?'_

"Jasper?" I whispered taking a step forward. "Come on, you're scaring me." I whimpered. I could see that something was trying to get out. He just growled then he darted to the east where the scent was coming from.

I hissed as I took off after him. I knew for some reason that I was faster than him which would be put to good use.

Soon, I was able to get him within my sights. I growled when he stopped and whipped around snarling at me dangerously. I held my hands up showing I meant no threat and I whimpered and sniffed trying to look as sad and hurt as I could somehow knowing that my mate wouldn't hurt me, but he needed to stay away from that scent, no matter what he wanted.

I pushed out my mental shield the way that I remembered myself doing in one of my memories. I watched and as soon as I noticed his muscles tense as I did this and some invisible bubble flew from me and captured both Jasper and myself inside.

He looked at me and I watched as his black eyes faded back to the liquid gold that they had been. He sighed in relief and pressed a kiss to my temple, though I could feel a smile on his face as he seemed to realize that I remembered that part of our hunting routine when we would hunt humans.

**...FLASHBACK...**

_I found Jasper returning with five or six other vampires, though they had bright red eyes and acted in a much more animalistic and out of control manner and that Jasper's gift to control emotions helped keep them in line when he needed them to be. (_I've only had very few flashbacks of us as vampires, but I knew that he was taking this group hunting in the nearest town.)

_He immediately dismissed them to my brother, Peter, as it was his job to watch these vampires while they were not training as the soldiers that I remembered that they were. _(However, I couldn't remember what were fighting against)

_I watched as Jasper walked sluggishly behind the large abandoned barn that was near the outer-edge of the compound and leaned against the barn, sliding down it so that he was sitting with his head in his hands. _

_I cautiously approached him, and took a seat next to him. He leaned his head on my shoulder and I began to run my fingers through his honey blonde curls. _

"_Jas, what's wrong, darling? Why is it every time you come back from feeding, you seem so down and depressed and in so much pain?" I asked him as gently as I could. "It kills me to see you this way." I paused. "Please, talk to me?" _

_His head rose and he looked at me with anguished eyes. "This gift of mine sometimes feels more like a curse." He choked out quietly. No one ever got to see this side of him, except me or they would lose all respect for their commanding officer, even if he was only almost three vampire years old._

_I ran the back of my knuckles against his cheeks, my heart breaking at the sight of his venom filled eyes. "Why? What makes you say that, sweetheart?"_

_He swallowed thickly. "Because every time I take an innocent life, I can feel everything that they feel. I can feel their pain and their fright and sorrow as they know that they're going to die, but don't know why as confusion seeps in. And every time I take each one out from the group to allow them to feed, I have to feel it all over again, even if I'm not the one administering their death." He paused and looked to be debating something. _

"_What is it? You know that you can tell me anything." I coaxed him gently. _

_He sighed. "I also have recently been given the duty to kill any vampire who isn't 'useful' in Maria's eyes after their first year. And you know vampire's emotions are so much more intense and amplified than a human's. It's agony!" I choked out. _

_I reached forward and pulled him to me, running my fingers through his curls in a soothing manner as I decided that now would be the best time to reveal something that I had kept hidden in fear that I would put myself on Maria's radar even more than I already have been with other's gifts not working on me. I didn't want to be on her radar at all in fear of her discovering the true nature of Jasper and I's relationship. My brother, Peter, had to keep our wedding bands hidden amongst his things so that they wouldn't be traced back to us as it was._

"_Darling?" I brought his attention back up towards me. "I think I have a way that I can help you with your problem."_

_He tilted his head in confusion, not quite understanding what I was talking about. "What do you mean?"_

_I sighed in resignation and looked down, not wanting to look into his eyes as he realizes that I have been keeping a secret from him. "My gift...it has...evolved." I admitted._

_He gave me a perplexed look. "Evolved? What-what are you talking about, 'evolved'?"_

_I bit my bottom lip, a habit that I brought back with me from my human life. "Yes, evolved. I've been working with Peter secretly while both you and **Maria**" I sneered her name. "Were busy doing whatever it is that the two of you had been doing."_

_He shook his head and grasped my hands in his. "Darling, you know that I haven't allowed her to touch me, no matter how many advances she has thrown my way. When we have been together for the most part, it is to discuss battle strategies and giving her reports on how training is progressing." He pleaded with me to believe him. "I would **never **betray you, my wife,** my mate**, like that." He vowed. _

_I closed my eyes and nodded, looking down at our hands. "Okay, I believe you." I nodded. "I know that you could never betray me that way. It's just -"_

_He pressed his lips to mine, cutting me off before pulling back and pressing his forehead against mine. "I love you." He whispered. _

_I smiled bashfully. "I love you too."_

_He reached up with his right hand and ghosted his thumb across my cheek bone. "Okay, now what were you saying about you and Peter working on your gift?" He asked in a kind and gentle voice. _

_A small smile tugged at the left side of my lips as I explained. "I've learned to project my gift. I can block other people now from mental attacks and I've also learned that I can do the same thing with physical attacks. It's still all very new, so I haven't had a chance to really experiment with the physical aspect, but next time we hunt, I can cover you with my mental shield so that you don't feel their emotions anymore?" _

_A grateful smile echoed on his face and he nodded grateful smile grew on his lips a he pulled me into his lap and placed a kiss on my temple. "Thank you, darlin'. Thank you so much."_

**...END FLASHBACK...**

When came out of the flashback, I found that I was in his arms, his nose was buried in my hair as he tightened his grip. I heard him murmur something then I was air born in Jasper's arms. I didn't say anything I just held onto him inside our little invisible mental bubble.

It didn't take long before we were far away from the scent that drove my mate crazy. That term sounded familiar but foreign all the same. When Jasper stopped and sat me down he looked into my eyes as I met his golden ones. I just smiled and stroked his cheek.

Suddenly, the flames in my throat came to life once again, making me realize that I still didn't get the chance to hunt.

"Jasper?" I whispered bowing my head and grasping my throat. "I'm still thirsty." I told him, dropping my mental shield and tried to get his attention on me and not the other scent which still slightly in the air around us, but not nearly as strong.

"Can I finish my hunt?" I smiled tilting my head to the side. I knew for some reason that he was having a hard time with something and I think it had to do with the 'food' we were drinking from.

"Of course, but...how did ya do that darlin'?" He asked with a confused look on his face. "Didn't ya smell the human blood?"

I wrinkled my nose at the thought and I shook my head. "No, I didn't want it. In this life, the smell of blood always made me sick and would make me dizzy. And to me now, it smelled like a penny use to smell to me when I was human." I looked around. "Can we go feed now?" I smiled back at him pleadingly, not wanting him to know how thirsty I really was right now and refrained from grasping my throat to the best of my ability.

Jasper just chuckled as he took my hand. He looked around and sniffed the air hesitantly. I waited til he realized that we were clear. "Yeah, I'm so sorry that ya had ta stop me from huntin' the human." He looked kinda sheepish. "Ya been out for 4 days and I neva' left yer side. But I knew that you've been havin' flashbacks, though, I have ta say that I'm surprised that that happened to be one of em'."

I just shrugged. "Let's go get us some food." I smiled up at him and swallowed the venom that was gushing in my mouth and sighed, closing my eyes like he had taught me before to help me concentrate and extended my senses. I let them range out around me, tensed this time to make sure that we weren't heading in the direction that the human had disappeared.

Jasper dropped his hands, not risking to breathe while I listen farther and farther out into the web of green life, sifting through the scents and sounds for something that would satisfy my thirst. There was a hint of something different, a faint trail to the east...

My eyes flashed open once again, but my focus was still on the sharper senses as I turned and darted silently eastward away from where the human scent had disappeared, thankfully. The ground sloped steeply upward almost at once, and I ran in a hunting crouch, close to the ground, taking to the trees when that was easier. I sensed, rather than heard Jasper with me, following quietly through the woods, letting me lead.

The vegetation thinned as we climbed higher; the scent of pitch and resin grew more powerful, as did the trail I followed – it was a warm scent, sharper than the smell of the buck and more appealing like a maybe a feline, but a little bit different. (I don't know how I knew this.) A few seconds more and I could hear the muted padding of immense feet, so much subtler than the crunch of hooves. The sound was up – in the branches rather than on the ground. Automatically, I darted into the branches as well, gaining the strategic higher position, halfway up the towering silver fur.

The soft thud of paws continued stealthily beneath me now; the rich scent was very close. My eyes pinpointed the movement linked with the sound and I saw the tawny hide of the great cat slinking along the wide branch of a spruce just down and to the left of my perch. He was a large wild cat – easily at least twice my size. His eyes were intent on the ground beneath; the cat hunted, too.

I caught the smell of something smaller, bland next to the aroma of my prey cowering in the brush below the tree. I could see Jasper up in another tree across from mine, watching and I nodded down with my eyes and offered him the elk that the bobcat was hunting. He shot a wink in my direction, understanding my plan.

The bobcat's tail twitched spasmodically as he prepared to spring. With a light bound, I sailed through the air and landed on the bobcat's branch. He felt the shiver of the wood and whirled, shrieking with surprise and defiance, scaring the elk, giving Jasper his chance to spring down onto his prey, however, my prey was much more difficult to take down than a herbivore.

The bobcat clawed at the space between us, his eyes bright with fury. Half-crazed with thirst, I ignored the exposed fangs and hooked claws and launched myself at him, knocking us both to the forest floor.

It wasn't much of a fight. His raking claws could have been caressing fingers for all the impact they had on my skin. His teeth could find no purchase against my shoulder or my throat. His weight was nothing. My teeth unerringly sought his throat and his instinctive resistance was pitifully feeble against my strength. My jaws locked easily over the precise point where the heat flow concentrated.

It was effortless as biting into butter. My teeth were steel razors; they cut through the fur and fat and sinews like they weren't there and it all felt somewhat familiar as the blood gushed into my mouth, even though it wasn't an animal diet that I remembered being on. The flavor was wrong, but the blood was hot and wet. It soothed the ragged, itching thirst as I drank in an eager rush. The cat's struggles grew more and more feeble, and his screams choked with a gurgle. The warmth of the blood radiated throughout my whole body, heating even my fingertips and toes.

The bobcat was finished before I was. The thirst flared again when he ran dry and I shoved his carcass off my body in disgust. How could I still be thirsty after all that? I didn't remember being thirsty after one human in my flashbacks?! Even if the bobcat was much larger than a human.

"I guess I could have done that better." I was covered in dirt, my hair knotted, my outfit bloodstained and hanging in tatters. Out of the few vampire memories I had, I never came back this bloody from a hunt, even if I didn't know what it was that I did before I was changed once again.

"You did perfectly fine," he assured me. "And thanks for the elk, by the way." he winked, but then continued on. "Hunting humans and animals is very different. You should've seen me when I hunted an animal for the first time. I was a mess." He grinned. "Not to mention, I love the improvements to your outfit."

I bit my lip and I knew that if I was still human, I would blush as he gestured to my shredded attire. "Erm...why am I still thirsty?" I asked changing the subject uncomfortably. We still had too much to work out before we got to that point.

"Because it takes more than one animal to satisfy your thirst than it does with humans, darlin'. It's just going to be something you've got to get used to."

I nodded and sighed. "I don't suppose there are any other wild cats nearby?"

He shook his head. "You're lucky you've stumbled on that one. There are plenty of deer, though."

I made a face as I brushed a curl out of my face. "They don't smell as good."

"Herbivores; the carnivores smell more like humans," he explained.

"Not that much," I made a face in disagreement. "Let's just go hunt some stinking herbivores."

* * *

We found a large herd of mule deer as we reluctantly ran back home. He hunted with me again as I brought down a large buck, making nearly as much of a mess as I had with the bobcat. He'd finished two before I was done with the first one, not a hair ruffled, not a spot on his navy shirt or his jeans.

We chased the scattered and terrified herd and terrified herd, but instead of feeding again, this time I watched carefully to see how he was able to hunt so neatly.

It was a surprisingly sensual experience to observe Jasper hunt and I can see now why in the memories of us returning form a hunt that we would ravage each other. His smooth spring was like the sinuous stride of a snake; his hands were so sure, so strong, so completely inescapable. His full lips were perfect as they parted gracefully over his gleaming teeth with a few strands of blond curls falling in front of his eyes. He was glorious.

I felt a sudden jolt of both pride and desire. He was mine. Nothing could ever separate him from me ever again, I would make sure of that. I still had yet to hear of his life after I had been killed, but I knew that I would do my very best on my part to make sure that we were never separated again.

"No longer thirsty?" He asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

I shook myself slightly and shook my head. "Done, I think." I felt very full, sort of sloshy, even. I wasn't sure how much more liquid would fit into my body. But the burn in my throat was only muted. Then again, I'd known that the thirst was just an inescapable part of this life from what I remembered. And I had a feeling that it would be worth it.

"Come on, darlin'. Let's go home." He held out his hand to me, knowing that I would have a lot of questions when we got back. I took it, and his skin felt warm to me in a very soothing way as we made our way back to the Cullen mansion where I hoped to get the answers that I so desired.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, another chapter down! I hope everyone liked it! What do you think will happen when they get back to the house? Any ideas on what will happen? What did everyone think of the chapter? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**Also, check out our newest collab/repost of my story Unbreakable Faith: **_After the Cullen's leave town, Bella's cousin, Faith, comes to live with her & Charlie. All the women on Faith's mother's side have the gift of foresite, meaning she knows about the supernatural. But that's not all. When she was born the spirit of an important vampire has entered her mind & this only the beginning as she finds her mate in Jasper Whitlock!_

**__As well as another one of our newer collabs that DeathsQueen26 is joining in on one of my stories called Other Worldly Beauty:**_ After the Cullen's left her behind, Bella is at the height of her depression. A inhumanly beautiful girl named Jayden comes to town & turns Bella's world upside down, bringing her back into the world of the supernatural where she learns that vampires aren't the only deadly creatures out there. A Twilight Story that takes place during NM Jas/O**C**_

**Check Em' Out!**

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I will also accept other FF topics, as well.  
_PM me for details!__  
- Bella'Xo -_  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer. All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Rewriting My Destiny**

**A/N:This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (My new penname) and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

_**Previously...  
(Bella's POV)**_

_We chased the scattered and terrified herd and terrified herd, but instead of feeding again, this time I watched carefully to see how he was able to hunt so neatly._

_It was a surprisingly sensual experience to observe Jasper hunt and I can see now why in the memories of us returning form a hunt that we would ravage each other. His smooth spring was like the sinuous stride of a snake; his hands were so sure, so strong, so completely inescapable. His full lips were perfect as they parted gracefully over his gleaming teeth with a few strands of blond curls falling in front of his eyes. He was glorious._

_I felt a sudden jolt of both pride and desire. He was mine. Nothing could ever separate him from me ever again, I would make sure of that. I still had yet to hear of his life after I had been killed, but I knew that I would do my very best on my part to make sure that we were never separated again._

_"No longer thirsty?" He asked me, interrupting my thoughts._

_I shook myself slightly and shook my head. "Done, I think." I felt very full, sort of sloshy, even. I wasn't sure how much more liquid would fit into my body. But the burn in my throat was only muted. Then again, I'd known that the thirst was just an inescapable part of this life from what I remembered. And I had a feeling that it would be worth it._

_"Come on, darlin'. Let's go home." He held out his hand to me, knowing that I would have a lot of questions when we got back. I took it, and his skin felt warm to me in a very soothing way as we made our way back to the Cullen mansion where I hoped to get the answers that I so desired._

* * *

**Chapter 11  
(Bella's POV)**

Running back to the house was rather quite but there was things I needed to think about. It wasn't until we were almost there that I smelled two scents that I didn't know, but were very familiar.

I froze to my spot just inside of the tree line before the forest opened up to the clearing that was holding the property around the house.

Jasper was at my side in a second. "You okay there, Darlin'?" He asked, his voice full of concern. His golden eyes were hypnotizing as I stared into them.

"Yes, I'm fine." I looked back into the clearing and noticed that the Cullen's along with two other vampires were standing out front.

Looking closer, I had a flashback of the young female that was standing next to the man that looked like Peter, the man from my visions, who I remembered as my brother.

**_...Flashback..._**

"_So, yer my brothers mate?" I asked standing in barn with a young newborn._

_She nodded and bowed her head. "Yes ma'am." She looked up at me and smiled. "The name's Charlotte."_

"_Well, Charlotte, I want ya ta be careful 'cause Maria don't like mates in her ranks." I sighed falling to the ground. "I even have to hide who my mate is." I pulled the necklace out that had my wedding band on it. I felt I could trust her._

"_The Major has one..." She didn't finish before I hissed at her._

"_Yer ta keep yer mouth shut, ya hear me?" I snapped as my hand was around her throat and I had her pinned to the ground. "No one, other than my brother, knows."_

_Charlotte nodded as she whimpered. The door then opened and Peter and Jasper entered._

**_...End Flashback..._**

"Charlotte and my brother, Peter." I whispered as I stood in the same spot I froze. "But... How...?" I shook my head in befuddlement.

"Don't worry, darlin'." Jasper whispered in my ear as his arms were wrapped around my waist. "Yer gonna get the answers fer all the questions ya have." He unwrapped his arms and took my hand as he lead me out into the clearing around the house.

Everyone was quite as I came into the area. Peter and Charlotte were smiling bright as they moved forward, though I could tell that if it were possible, Peter would be crying.

I cut my eyes to Jasper who kissed my cheek and nodded before I walked over and looked up at my brother and his mate.

"Peter? Charlotte?" I still couldn't believe that along with his mate, this was another man from my visions and that they were all coming to life before my eyes. I remembered what Charlie told me while I was changing, about him having dreams when he was younger, as wells. "Is this some kind of dream?" I asked no one in particular.

I could feel hysteria bubbling up in me as I started to shake. I could comprehend more than before and it was a little overwhelming for me. Peter engulfed me in his arms and held me tightly as Jasper was immediately at my side, as well with concern written on his handsome features.

* * *

We were all in the living room, Jasper and I sitting in a chair that was in the corner of the room. There was a couch on one side of us while a love seat sat on the other. There was another couch on the other side while a single chair sat by the love seats. The others filed in and took up their seats. Most of the mated couples had their mates in their laps, which was good for me so that way I could tell who was mated to who.

As I looked around the room I could remember all the names that Jessica and Angela told me. I looked at the other four that I didn't know, besides Sam. I was a little shocked that he was here, because I had to admit that he stunk. I could hear chuckling at the fact that I wrinkled my nose. The older golden eyes vampire was staring at me with awe and wonder on his face. I could tell that he was shocked by the fact I was so calm, but there was something else that I just couldn't put my finger on.

"Well, since no one's gonna talk, I reckon' I will." Peter stood and walked over and took a seat on the love seat that was next to Jasper and I. "I know ya have tons of questions, but I can answer most of them fer ya."

I looked around the room and found Sam's eyes. He nodded along with the others. I was rather speechless at the moment so I just looked back at Peter. "How can all this be real? How could I have lived before, then was turned into a vampire, but was killed before I was then reborn again? What is this, reincarnation or something? I just don't get it." I cringed back into Jasper's arms. This was the only place I seemed to feel sane. I barely knew him and yet, it felt like I had known him all my life. But I wasn't about to question it as I decided to try to comprehend one thing at the time, leaving this mating thing to a time where Jasper and I were alone to discuss it, if possible.

"From what I 'know', yer rather special and yer eye color just proves it." He smirked looking at Jasper from over my shoulder. "She stopped ya from chasin' those humans, didn't she?" I could see the humor in his eyes while the others gasped as if shocked.

"Jasper?!" The leader's mate looked hurt.

"I'm disappointed in you, son." The leader of the coven said.

All their words and looks caused the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I didn't know I was the one growling until Peter looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. I could hear the sound, but I didn't know who it was coming from. It was instinctual.

I stopped but didn't stop the glaring. They were wrong on their assumptions.

"It was needed." A short dark haired pixie looking vampire, Alice, spoke up. "I saw the whole thing and I knew that Bella could handle Jasper." She shrugged as if it was no big deal. She was the only one that didn't look at him with scorn. She was sitting on Edward's lap, the one with the copper bed of hair.

"But we should have gone with you, she's only a newborn." The older female female vampire looked ashamed of what happened.

"I know that I may only be a newborn, but I remember a time when I was like this... but I was somewhere else..." I closed my eyes and tried to remember. "I was standing in the center of a bunch of drained bodies."

Jasper's arms tightened around me which caused me to open my eyes. When they were open I could see that Alice was nodding while Edward looked shocked. Peter and Charlotte looked happy, but Jasper seemed to be shaking.

I turned and looked at him and found that his eyes were clenched tight. I couldn't help myself as I raised a hand and cupped his cheek, automatically kissing him on the lips.

"Whatever happened wasn't your fault." I whispered as I looked into his golden eyes. "I'm here now." I murmured as I nuzzled my head under his chin.

I saw that Alice was smiling widely as she gazed at me and Jasper.

_Did she love Jasper? Who was she to my mate?_

"What else do ya remember?" Peter brought my attention back to him.

I blinked a couple of times as I looked at Peter. "I remember you getting ready to leave." I frowned a little. "You, Jasper and me... we were all human. I felt that something bad would happen if you left, but you told me that you both needed to go and that your destinies were waiting." I shook my head and looked at the blond coven leader, then to the others.

"That was the day we - Peter and I - left fer the war." Jasper spoke as he opened his eyes to look at everyone. I could see the hurt in them. "It was two days after I asked for yer hand in marriage." He kissed my forehead as he buried his nose back in my hair. I could tell that it was the only thing keeping him calm somehow.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I forgot to introduce myself and my mate." The coven leader cleared his throat as he stepped forward with his mate at his side. "I am Carlisle Cullen and this," He looked at the woman at his side, "is my mate, Esme Cullen. We are the parents and patriarch, so to say." He smiled softly like a father would. "The reason I am so interested in your attitude and eye color is because I am a doctor and we are curious creatures by nature. What was your change like?" He smiled softly and his eyes were kind.

"That's OK." I would have blushed if I could. "I felt a slight burn, but it felt like a sunburn, nothing more. I do remember that I was a vampire at one time, but most things are blank." I shrugged as I looked at Jasper. "I thought it was all just a dream or hallucinations."

"I think I can tell ya why." Peter smirked. "Since she done went through it once she didn't have ta go through it all over again." He was sitting beside Charlotte.

Carlisle looked as though he was thinking. Edward looked around at everyone, but kept looking back at me with a frown on my face.

"Is something wrong?" I tilted my head to the side. "You keep staring at me."

Jasper growled and Edward held his hands up. "I just can't hear Bella." He shook his head. "Its like she has a barrier around her mind and when Jasper is around her, I can't read his either."

"Its Lil' Bit's gift." Peter sat back with a smirk on his face.

I felt Jasper tense behind me. I turned and could see fear in his eyes.

I reached up and cupped his cheek. "What's the matter?" I whispered looking into his eyes. "I can see that you're worried."

"Ya were a shield before, but only mental." Jasper looked down at me. "It seems ta me darlin' that yer both kinds of shields. Yer both a mental and physical an' if that's the case, when and _if_ Maria finds out, she'll be comin' fer the both of us."

* * *

**(Unknown POV– Somewhere in the South)**

I could feel that it was time. Looking at the tape I was sent was rather wonderful. Right in front of my eyes was my Major and my General.

_She was alive?_

I still remembered the day that I killed Isabella and burned her in front of my Major. I was rather surprised that he didn't try and kill me, especially with Peter on his side. I know how Peter tried to kill me once or twice after the Major left, but he was never able got close enough. I went into one of the old mines and sealed the entrance and made my own up through a rocky mountain. Only my warriors know how to get home. No one can track us, because our scents are not on the surface.

Turning around I looked at my three most loyal. James, a white male, was a tracker that I sired about two years after my Major left **(Guessing).** He was extremely talented. He can find anyone if he has smelled their scent only one time. James was also very accurate. His mate, Victoria, is just as gifted as her mate. She can get our army out of any sticky situation that we get into. We win no matter what and we don't get into fights that we cant win. Laurent, the other male, was from French descent but was black with long black dreads that hang past his shoulders. He was extremely fast however, unlike James and Victoria, I am not Laurent's sire. He came to me from France about one week before my Major made his break.

He would know where to find the Major and who to talk to. They were all older than newborns, but they were rather useful. The only reason I let them live is because of their usefulness. If they were like any of my other newborns then I would have them disposed of as soon as their year mark was over. Waving the three of them over I noticed that Victoria was glancing around the area.

"Is there a problem?" I asked looking from James to Victoria.

"No, Mistress." James bowed then stood. Laurent and Victoria followed suit. "You wished to speak to us?"

"I have a job for you to do." I smiled as I placed my hands behind my back. "I believe it is time for you to find the Major and my General." I looked at James. "You know his scent still, _Si_?"

James nodded with a sadistic grin on his face. "Of course, Mistress." He looked at Victoria and then Laurent. "We will find him and bring not only him back, but the General, as well, along with the Captain."

"What do you wish us to do about the Captain's mate?" Victoria ran her fingers through James hair that was tied into a low pony tail.

I thought back to the girl that escaped with Peter. Charlotte I believe her name to be. "Bring her back that way I can kill her."

"Yes, Mistress." James, Victoria and Laurent all answered.

* * *

**A/N: So, what does everyone think? Any idea's what will happen next and how the talk with Bella and everyone else will end? What about with Maria? What will happen when James and his comrades find them? Any ideas? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I will also accept other FF topics, as well.  
_PM me for details!  
- Bella'Xo -_  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	12. Chapter 12

******Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Rewriting My Destiny**

******A/N:********This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX (My new penname) and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – B**

* * *

******Chapter 12  
********(Jasper's POV)**

Rather than stressing out about the prospect that Maria could find out that Bella is alive and come after the two of us, I decided that I wanted to get Bella out of the house for a bit and have her to myself. I knew that it was being selfish when her brother had just been reunited with her once again, but right now, I didn't care. I felt that I had a right to be just a little bit selfish. After all, I had just been reunited with my mate once again after over one hundred and twenty odd years. I finally was once again whole.

Once the family broke up into smaller groups to do their own thing and digest the events of the day, I quickly ran up to my office to grab a couple of things to put into a basket and flitted back down the stairs and into the family room, where Bella was talking with Peter on the 'L' shaped couch in the living room. I could feel the joy and nervousness seeping out from Peter as he had his first real conversation alone with her.

I turned to back out of the room to give them a couple minutes together to talk, but was drawn up short when I heard my name being called.

"It's alright, Major." I looked over to see Peter giving me a small smile. "You can join us."

I hesitated, knowing that this was something that they needed, but changed my mind when Bella patted the spot on the couch next to her at the same time that Charlotte entered the room and sat down on the spot to the right of her mate.

"We need ta head out for a bit right now, anyway." She said. "He was just waitin' on me." She turned to smile up at her mate and reached up to brush a dirty blond strand of straight hair out of his eyes.

Peter leaned in to press a quick kiss to her lips before turning back to his sister as I sat on the arm of the couch and ran my hand through her hair, twirling a strand between my pointer and middle fingers. "I would like ta pick this up later tonight when ya get back, if it's okay with you, firefly." He looked at her with hope filled eyes.

Bella's brows scrunched together and she looked at him with a mix of confusion and recognition. "What did you call me?" She asked.

Peter turned his head back towards her as a small grin tugged at the corner of his lips. "I called you firefly." He repeated himself as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

Bella pursed her lips. "I've heard that name before."

I nodded. "It was a nickname that Peter always called you since the three of us were kids."

She looked up at me, her eyes shinning with liquid gold as they swirled around her pupils. "Why?"

"Because you've always been my light." Peter answered, drawing Bella's attention back towards him. "No matter what happened in my life, you were always the light at the end of my tunnel, someone I knew that would always be there for me. You were like a light in the dark, my firefly, my baby sister, my best friend."

Bella's eyes were filling up with venom as she stared at Peter. "I wish I could remember everything like both of you do instead of just little bits and pieces of validation. I feel like I'm letting you down, not remembering everything." She admitted in a choked whisper.

Peter shook his head feverishly as he rose to his feet and moved to sit next to her on her part of the sectional sofa and put an arm around her shoulders. "You could never let me down." He promised her. "It wasn't your fault that you were taken from us for as long as you were and even if you never remember every little thing about our pasts, it will never affect how much I love and care about you."

Bella swallowed hard and her lips twitched in a semi smile. "I know I just met you, in this life time, anyway, but I feel like I've always known you and as if no time has passed, even if I only know you from my day dreams."

Peter pulled Bella into his arms and clutched her to him as he inhaled her scent. She lifted her arms and wrapped them from under his arms and up around to his shoulders as she clutched him to her, as well.

My eyes flickered over toward Charlotte and I saw her looking at the two siblings with an expression holding affection, love and emotion. She was obviously thrilled that her mate had found a part of his human past that had meant so much to him, as well as a part of their days in Maria's army, even if that wasn't a time of any of our lives that held any time of meaning to us other than horror and misery. It became even worse after Bella was taken from us.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as Bella and Peter released each other, pulling back to look at the other's face and give them a small smile.

Bella sighed, turning her head to look at me. "Did you say that you wanted to take me somewhere?" She asked.

"Yeah, an' we've got ta get goin', as well." Peter announced, turning to look towards his mate who was still looking at the duo, as was I.

"Where are y'all off to?" I asked them.

Charlotte sighed as she rose to her feet, Peter mimicking her before he wrapped his arm around his mate's waist. "We've got a few errands to run in Seattle."

Peter nodded in support to what his mate was saying. "Yeah. I need ta go an' pick up a few documents from Jenks, as well as get in a quick hunt while we're off of Cullen territory."

"Also, we need to stop at the store an' buy a few outfits." Char added. "We were in such a rush ta get here that we didn't get the chance to really pack much of anythin'."

"Oh, don't be silly, you two!" Esme interjected as she entered the room having overheard the tail end of our conversation. "We have plenty of clothing here and the both of you are more than welcome to it. Alice doesn't really allow any of us to wear any of our outfit more than once, so we have garbage bags full of clothing due for Goodwill. Feel free to go through them and whatever you don't take, we'll send off on the donation truck."

"Oh, thank you!" Char smiled gratefully. "We really appreciate it."

"Anytime, dear." Esme smiled affectionately at the pair. "You both are family, and therefore what's ours is yours."

"Thank you, ma'am." Peter shot her a smile and ducked his head like a good southern gentleman was taught to during our time, which honestly wasn't something commonly seen from Peter what with his free spirit and carefree attitude. He and Emmett were a lot alike in that way.

I sighed, rising to my feet as I bent over to pick up the picnic basket that was sitting on the floor at my feet, bringing the attention back over toward me.

"Are you ready to go, darlin'?" I asked, extending my hand for my Belle.

She placed her hand in mine and allowed me to help her rise to her feet. "Yes, I'm all set." She nodded.

I turned my attention back towards Esme, Charlotte and Peter. "We're gonna go out for a bit. We'll be back later."

"Okay," Esme smiled at Bella and I with the maternal expression that always graced her face when she looked at one of her 'children'. "Have a nice time."

"We will, thanks." Bella answered in her musical voice that reminded me of wind chimes.

I twisted my wrist, rearranging our hands so that our fingers were now interlaced with each others before pulling her out of the living room towards the sliding glass doors that lead to the back deck.

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

"Where are we going?" I asked Jasper as the two of us walked at a human pace through the forest.

He looked over at me and grinned the heartstoppingly handsome grin that I always remembered countless times from my dreams. "It's a surprise." I narrowed my eyes, giving him a mock glare, but didn't say anything in return.

We had been walking for about a mile now and I couldn't help but to continue to look around as we walked. Sure, I was out here before when I was hunting, but walking around here at a human pace and taking time to enjoy the nature and all of it's attributes around us was completely enthralling. Even the sounds reminded me of something that I would hear in a sound machine to coax people to sleep or put them into a state or relaxation.

Finally, after another ten minutes, we broke through the tree line and came across the most beautiful place that I have ever seen.

The meadow that we entered was high up in the mountains where the sun was able to break through the clouds and touch down onto the earth around us. It was small, perfectly round and filled with flowers – violet, yellow and soft white. A bubbling brook ran through the meadow creating a beautiful symphony. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine.

"Wow," I whispered in complete and utter awe, not aware that a place so beautiful could exist on Earth. "It's beautiful here."

Jasper smiled, running his thumb over my knuckles as my fingers remained intertwined with his. "I always come here when I wanted some time to myself, to get away from the emotions that constantly weigh down on me at home and to get some privacy. None of the family even know where this place is."

I turned my attention from the meadow back to his face. "But you're sharing this with me?"

He continued to smile his small affectionate smile as he nodded at me. "I'd share anything with you. I could never hide anything when it comes to you, my mate." He vowed as he stepped closer and his free hand reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear that the wind had blown in front of my face just as he did in my many dreams of him.

I briefly closed my eyes, relishing the feel of his skin as his fingertips ghosted over my cheek before opening my eyes to meet his as he stared down at me. It was just so surreal; his expression, his eyes, the emotions behind them...I couldn't believe that I was living this moment with the man of my dreams, literally.

It was then that he began to whisper a familiar poem in his liquid honey voice as he ran his lips tenderly against my ear...

_"Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me,  
Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;  
Sounds of the rude world heard in the day,  
Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away!_

_"Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,  
List while I woo thee with soft melody;  
Gone are the cares of life's busy throng.  
_

_"Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_  
_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!_

_"Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea,_

_Mermaids are chaunting the wild lorelie;  
Over the streamlet vapors are borne,  
Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn._

_"Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart,_  
_E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea;_  
_Then will all clouds of sorrow depart,_

_"Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!"_

My eyes had somehow closed as I listened to the words of the poem and I opened them after his last words echoes quietly across the meadow. I pulled back slightly to look at his face before slowly leaning forward as he leaned down and pressed my lips lightly against his. It was tender and sweet and so full of love that I felt as though I would burst from the intensity of it.

Yes, I knew I loved him. I've loved him since the first time I dreamed about him. Maybe this was moving too fast, but in all honesty, I didn't think that it was. After all, we've technically known each other for almost a century and a half.

We began to slowly pull back from each other, looking into each other's eyes once again. His hand was cupping my jaw while the other one was wrapped around my waist and he lightly traced my jaw with his thumb.

"I love you, my Belle." He whispered as he continued to stare down and look at me in my eyes.

"I love you too," I whispered back, letting the wind carry away my words. "You recited that poem the first time that we said that to each other. It was a poem that your mother used to recite to us and was something that we would always whisper to each other in tender moments or when one of us was upset."

His lip quirked up in a smile and he nodded.

"I can't believe I'm getting a second chance." He murmured, running his fingertips over my cheek. "Promise you'll never leave me again?"

"I promise." I vowed before leaning in and kissing him once again. And I would do anything to insure that I am able to keep that promise this time.

* * *

******A/N:******** Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, as well as all of the tender moments involved. The poem is called 'Beautiful Dreamer' by Stephen Foster, so credit to him for the beautiful poetry! What did everyone think of the brief moment between Bella and Peter? How about the fluff between Bella and Jasper?! What do you think will happen next?! Any ideas?! Review!**

******If you have any question or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I will also accept other FF topics, as well.  
****__****PM me for details!  
****___- Bella'Xo -_********  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	13. Chapter 13

******Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Rewriting My Destiny**

******A/N:********This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy! – Bellisma aka Bella'Xo**

* * *

**__****Previously...**

**_My eyes had somehow closed as I listened to the words of the poem and I opened them after his last words echoes quietly across the meadow. I pulled back slightly to look at his face before slowly leaning forward as he leaned down and pressed my lips lightly against his. It was tender and sweet and so full of love that I felt as though I would burst from the intensity of it._**

_Yes, I knew I loved him. I've loved him since the first time I dreamed about him. Maybe this was moving too fast, but in all honesty, I didn't think that it was. After all, we've technically known each other for almost a century and a half._

_We began to slowly pull back from each other, looking into each other's eyes once again. His hand was cupping my jaw while the other one was wrapped around my waist and he lightly traced my jaw with his thumb._

_"I love you, my Belle." He whispered as he continued to stare down and look at me in my eyes._

_"I love you too," I whispered back, letting the wind carry away my words. "You recited that poem the first time that we said that to each other. It was a poem that your mother used to recite to us and was something that we would always whisper to each other in tender moments or when one of us was upset."_

_His lip quirked up in a smile and he nodded._

_"I can't believe I'm getting a second chance." He murmured, running his fingertips over my cheek. "Promise you'll never leave me again?"_

_"I promise." I vowed before leaning in and kissing him once again. And I would do anything to insure that I am able to keep that promise this time._

* * *

******Chapter 13**  
**(Bella's POV: In the Meadow with Jasper)**

I still couldn't believe that I was here with this man. He was everything that my memories showed me he was; tender, kind, loving, but strong and dangerous when he need be.

I watched as Jasper let go of my hand and pulled a blanket out of the basket he had brought with us. I smiled shyly as I waited to the side.

He laid the blanket out and then set the basket off to one side. He then turned to me and beckoned me to him with a wave of his hand. I knew that if I could blush, I would have at that very moment after what had recently happened.

I was almost there when I was hit with a memory...

**_...Flashback..._**

_I saw a human me standing and waited for Jasper to finish spreading out the blanket on the top of a hill underneath a large oak tree that looked over the lands below where our families houses and farms sat. I noticed that Jasper had his military fatigues on. I could only guess that it was just before he took off for the war. I was eager to get back to my Jasper, but I knew that I needed to see this in order to remember as much as I could about my past._

"_Come on, my Belle." Jasper called to me. "Let's sit a while." He smiled as I watched my younger self walk over and take his hand._

_I watched self blush as I sat down with my legs tucked under me. My dress was billowed around me. Jasper sat in front of me as he pulled out some sandwiches. I watched in awe of the wonderful feeling I was getting from this time in my past. _

"_Why have you brought me out here, Jas?" My younger self asked as she took a sip of the water from the canteen._

_Jasper smiled as he leaned forward. "I wanted ta do this." He then leaned forward and pulled my lips to his._

_I was in awe as the sun broke through the clouds and lit up just where we were sitting. I could see a bright halo around the both of us before the clouds blocked the sun once again. I knew at that moment that it only reaffirmed what I had already knew at that time; I had found the love of my life. _

_He then pulled back and pulled out a box from his chest pocket. "I got this fer ya, Belle, to remember' me and us while I'm gone off ta war." He handed the box to my younger self._

_Watching her open it, was like watching a flower bloom. Poetry in motion. I watched my eyes start to water with tears of happiness. It was a silver locket that was in the shape of a heart, but there was an inscription that stopped my breath._

_A mi amor, _**_(To My Love)_**

_de mi vida, _**_(To My Life)_**

_juntos para siempre _**_(Together Forever)_**

**_...End Flashback..._**

I opened my eyes to be looking into golden eyes of my mate. I could see that he was worried as he searched my eyes, his own not betraying his emotions.

I reached up and cupped his cheek. "Why have you brought me out here, Jas?" I asked as I did in my memory with a smile on my face.

His eyes widen for a fraction of a second then softened as he caught on. "I wanted ta do this." He leaned down as he did in before and kissed my lips.

I couldn't help the moan that escaped me as I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. I swear I felt my dead heart skip a beat. I felt like I couldn't get close enough to him even though there were only clothing between us. I wanted to be near him in a more intimate way, but I knew that it was still to soon.

Pulling back, we were both breathing hard with unnecessary breaths, but I could see a happiness shining in his eyes and that I was the reason for it.

When I was little I always believed that the man in my dreams would come for me and sweep me off my feet. Now, it finally happened. It was not the way I thought it would happen, but I don't care any longer how I got here, as long as I am here. I've finally found my place.

"You're awfully happy there, darlin'." Jasper whispered helping me to sit up while he turned and pulled out a silver heart shaped locket that looked identical to the one in my flashback. "I have a couple of thing's from when we were together before. I wanna give ya this again." He held it out for me to take.

I reached out and took it, bringing it back to me. It had the same design on the front of two turtle doves one higher then the other, but their beaks touching. It looked like he had cherished it and took good care of it to make it look as beautiful as it had once been. I opened it and there in front of me was the exact same locket that he had given me all those years ago. The inscription was a little bit faded from age, but with my vampire sight I could see it as clearly as I could when it was brand new.

_A mi amor, _**_(To My Love)_**

_de mi vida, _**_(To My Life)_**

_juntos para siempre _**_(Together Forever)_**

There was also a photo of the both of us as we were back in the 1850s and 60s. I felt the venom welling in my eyes as I looked at the photograph that was taken of me in a past life. What if I wasn't good enough for him in this life? They already said that I wasn't normal.

I had forgotten about Jasper being there, when the necklace was taken out of my hands. I looked up and noticed that Jasper was looking at me with a worried look.

"Is everythin' alright, darlin'?" I could see that he was afraid that I didn't want it. I didn't know how I knew but I did.

I nodded and smiled as I dropped my eyes. "It's just that..." I sighed it was never hard before talking about the visions I got but with him it was much more personal.

**(Jasper's POV)**

From the moment Bella went into a trance like state, like Alice does when she is in a vision, I could feel peace, wonder, thrill and love flicker through my Belle's emotions. I had longed to hold her in my arms again from the day I watched her body burn in the fire. I had no idea how or why she was allowed to come back to me but we were given a second chance. I waited til she decided to talk to me before I pushed any further. From her emotions, she was worried about what I would think or do when she told me what she saw and why this necklace stopped her at first glance. It was the same necklace that I picked up out of her ashes after she had been killed by Maria along with her wedding rings.

"Darlin' did ya have another vision?" I cupped her cheek with my right hand. "Of our life before." I looked into her beautiful golden eyes. I was shocked when they were my color and her still being a newborn.

"Yes." She whispered, embarrassed by the fact I could tell. I thought it was rather cute because if she could she would have blushed. "It was of the time when we were on a picnic like this one and you gave me this necklace." She whispered touching the silver necklace that cost me about $20 back then and that was expensive.

"I'm glad that you remember a little bit more." I caressed her cheek, something I had longed to do for over 120 years.

I cringed mentally at the thought of losing her again but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I was the most feared vampire and not even Maria will take my mate from me. She was the one that created Ares and if need be, I would release him on her. Then I knew that he could be stopped because of the fact our mate was here because even he wouldn't hurt her.

**_'Damn right! If Maria shows her face, I won't be able to keep my demon locked up for long!'_** The Major growled from his cage. Ares just growled, as he paced. He was biding his time, because I had never let him loose on purpose before because of the destruction the he leaves in his wake whether they be on our side, the enemies or innocent bystanders. Ares was like a dangerous wild animal that ran completely on instinct and would slaughter many. He had been created when I had hit rock bottom after Peter had escaped – my last link to my Belle. By then, the Major was already created from after we lost our mate. He took over when I wasn't able to cope with what was happening in the world around me any longer.

_'Just keep quiet until I tell you otherwise. I wish to enjoy our mate while we are here.'_ I told them sternly. The Major smiled and nodded while Ares started to purr. I knew that he was as good as tame in our mates presence.

"It's kinda hard to tell someone and for them to believe me." She whispered refusing to meet my eyes. I could feel her shame. "But its rather nice that I literally found the man of my dreams." When she did look up, I could see the love still there even after all this time apart.

"I'm the lucky one." I told her letting her feel my honesty. I could see venom welling in her eyes, never to fall. "Even after all this time, I found you again. I even get ta keep ya for eternity." I kissed her with everything in me poured into the kiss.

I could feel her love and hope sky rocket, not to mention her lust. I had never felt such things before when kissing a woman. Fear, Yes. Disgust, Definitely. Love, never – until now that is and from the short years that we were vampires together. I was so happy that I wished I could marry her again. I then remember my promise all those years ago that I never could bring up. It was me promising her that I would get her a wedding ring after the war was over. I pulled back and smiled down at her. Even though she was a vampire I could see her pouty lips and mused hair from being thoroughly kissed. I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her once more before pulling back and opening the basket again. Finding two glasses and a bottle with the label Mountain Cougar. I could only imagine that Emmett made up the label, because it was of a mountain lion and cougar fighting each other.

"What's that?" Belle asked me peeking at what I had. I noticed that she bit her lip just like she did when we were human.

"Just somethin' that Emmett packed in the basket when I wasn't lookin'." I pulled it out and showed her. She started to laugh at the label. I had to admit her laugh sounded like angel's singing.

"What is it though?" Her brows came together in a frown. "We cant drink anything, but blood can we?" I had to clear my throat, which caused Belle to raise both eyebrows at me. "You only do that when you don't want to tell me something." She cried happily. "Please?" She whimpered poking out her bottom lip.

I knew what she wanted, so I pulled out the two crystal glasses and popped the cork. As soon as the scent hit the air, Belle's eyes went from gold to black in an instant. It was rather arousing. I smirked which caused her lust to sky rocket. I held her eyes as I handed her, her glass while I poured some for me.

Belle chuckled as I placed the cork back into the bottle and put it back in the basket. I didn't want hikers coming across us. I knew that Belle wouldn't have any trouble and I was able to hold myself while I wasn't around the others. The only two times I had slipped was when I was next to Emmett when he met his two singers. I could tell how thirsty it made him. I wondered if Belle had a human singer and if so, what would happen? I filed it away to ask Carlisle later.

"I guess you really did think of everything." Bella whispered as she lowered her eyes slightly. I could feel her shyness and it turned me on as well as the Major and Ares. We all loved her more than our own life.

"Well, I couldn't bring us lunch now, could I." I smirked watching her raise the glass to her mouth.

"You could have, but then again I don't think would we have eaten any of it." Belle smirked looking back at the locket in her hand. "You really kept this after all this time." I could feel her wonder and awe at the fact I kept her locket.

I set my glass down and moved over in front of her. "You're my mate." I told her holding her face in my hands. "Even when you were taken from me, Peter told me that I would see you again one day, but I never believed him. I thought that maybe he might have meant after death, but never like this. Now I have you and I ain't gonna let ya go."

"I just want to say that I'm sorry that I didn't fight her." Belle lowered her head where her hair was covering her face. "I should have been able to take her, but instead she was able to kill me when she took me by surprise." When she looked up I noticed that she had venom in her eyes.

"Oh, Belle." I cooed as I put the glass down after draining the contents and pulled her into my arms. "It was my fault, because I was your mate and I couldn't protect ya when I should have. If anyone is at fault its me."

I tried to push calm emotions at her to calm her down. I hated when she was upset.

I kissed her head and we sat there for a little bit longer just holding each other. I even placed the necklace back on her neck before we packed up the basket and blanket and headed back to the house. I could tell that we had been gone for about three hours.

_How time flies when your having fun..._

* * *

******A/N:**** What did everyone think of the rest of Bella and Jasper's date?! Did you like the gift he gave her?! What did you think about the flashback?! Any idea's on what will happen next?! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Review!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! **

******To see more, go to either of our pages: Xo Bella Italiana oX or DeathsQueen26**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I will also accept other FF topics, as well.  
**_****__**PM me for details!  
**_**____****- Bella'Xo -********  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	14. Chapter 14

******Disclaimer.******** All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original character s, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Rewriting My Destiny**

******A/N: ********This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathQueen26. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to reading your reviews. If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note! Enjoy ! – Bellisma aka Bella'Xo**

* * *

**__****Previously...**

___"I guess you really did think of everything." Bella whispered as she lowered her eyes slightly. I could feel her shyness and it turned me on as well as the Major and Ares. We all loved her more than our own life._

_"Well, I couldn't bring us lunch now, could I." I smirked watching her raise the glass to her mouth._

_"You could have, but, then again, I don't think would we have eaten any of it." Bella smirked looking back at the locket in her hand. "You really kept this after all this time." I could feel her wonder and awe at the fact I kept her locket._

_I set my glass down and moved over in front of her. "You're my mate." I told her holding her face in my hands. "Even when you were taken from me, Peter told me that I would see you again one day, but I never believed him. I thought that may be he might have meant after death, but never like this. Now I have you and I ain't gonna let ya go."_

_"I just want to say that I'm sorry that I didn't fight her." Belle lowered her head where her hair was covering her face . "I should have been able to take her, but instead she was able to kill me when she took me by surprise." When she looked up I noticed that she had venom in he r eyes._

_"Oh, Belle." I cooed as I put the glass down after draining the contents and pulled her into my arms. "It was my fault, because I was your mate and I couldn't protect ya when I should have. If anyone is at fault, it's me."_

_I tried to push calm emotions at her to calm her down. I hated when she was upset._

_I kissed her head and we sat there for a little bit longer just holding each other. I even placed the necklace back on her neck before we packed up the basket and blanket and headed back to the house. I could tell that we had been gone for about three hours._

___**How time flies when your having fun...**_

* * *

******Chapter 14  
********(Jasper's POV)**

Bella and I decided to walk back at a human pace in order to continue to talk and prolong our alone time before we arrived back at the house where there was no privacy and other vying for Bella's attention. I held her hand in my own, our arms swinging in between us as I held the picnic basket in my opposite hand as we chatted away.

"So, next thing you know, he fell head first down that well!" We chuckled, going on to tell Bella some of our more memorable human memories from when we were kids in an attempt to fill in some of the blanks that she had from her flashbacks. "Lucky for him, I caught his feet an' you ran ta get yer papa, who was out in the nearby fields on his horse helpin' with the plow. He gave us all an ass whoopin', but it didn't teach us any lessons, 'cause the very next day we were out there again, playin' around that well!"

Bella let out a giggle and shook her head as she joined in with my laughter before we drifted off into silence.

Finally, she began gnawing on her bottom lip – a nervous human habit she always had that I had found quite endearing – and peeked over at me from under her lashes. Her emotions shown bursts of hesitation, as well as curiosity and happiness.

I looked over at her, gently giving her hand a squeeze and bringing her attention fully on to me.

"What's on yer mind, darlin'?" I asked her, pressing her to speak up in an attempt to subtly let her know that she can always ask me anything without worrying about my reaction. I made a point to send her my emotions so that she could feel this for herself.

Bella obviously understood my silent communication, as her lips quirked up in a grin while sending me her own emotions, echoing her gratitude, trust and love.

She swallowed thickly and let out the breath that she had taken in before looking back toward the trail. "I was wondering if you could tell the the story of how you became a vampire and ended up with the Cullen's. I know that I wasn't with you when you left the South, but it's still something that I've been wondering about. Also, I really want to try to fill in as many blanks as I can in an attempt to try to get my memory back."

I pulled us to a stop, placing the picnic basket at our feet and reached to take her opposite hand in mine. Running my thumbs along her knuckles in a soothing manner, I spoke, "Bella darlin', you know that whether you remember or not won't affect our relationship one way or another. You are my mate. I love you now and I will love you forever, whether you miraculously remember all of our past together or you never do." I promised her and slowly began to lean in to brush my lips softly over hers and pressed our foreheads together as I looked into her eyes. "We can make our own new memories."

She closed her eyes and smiled before I pulled back a placed a feather light kiss on the tip of her nose and pulled back, causing her to open her eyes and look into my own.

"I appreciate the fact that you said that." She admitted as she reached up and cupped my jaw with her dainty little hand, her thumb massaging my jaw bone. "You have been so wonderful throughout all of this and I fully plan on making new memories. It's just that I want to remember our past together for myself, as well as for you and Peter and everyone else. But even if I am not able to recall it for myself, I want to be able to know about it, even if it is second hand through you or Peter."

I nodded. "Alright, darlin'." I agreed, releasing her hand and pulling her along as I began. "As you know, I was a Major in the Confederate Army. I lied about my age when I first enlisted at seventeen and had risen through the ranks quickly until I was twenty, being the youngest Major in the Texas Calvary even with them thinking that I was really twenty one.

"After evacuating the women and children in the city of Galveston, I had stayed behind and did one last lap of the city; making sure I didn't miss anyone. When I was satisfied, I began my track to catch up with the rest of my men.

"About a mile from Galveston, I discovered three women on the side of the road and like a good soldier, I offered them my aid. I thought they might have been stragglers from the group. Though, as I approached them, I realized that they were all stunningly beautiful. There was a blonde, a brunette, and a Hispanic woman. I hopped off my horse and approached them, bowing to them in greeting. Their beauty stunned me into silence."

******..:: Flashback ::..**

"___He's speechless!" The brunette giggled._

___The blonde leaned forward, smelling the air around us. "Mmm…lovely." She sighed referring to what I now know was my scent. She opened her eyes and they were pitch black._

"___Patience, Nettie." The Hispanic woman scolded her, putting her hand on her shoulder as she looked to be inspecting me from a distance. "Concentrate." She whispered._

"___He's young, strong…and an officer too!" The brunette remarked._

"___But don't you sense it? There's something else there too." The Hispanic woman told them. "I want to keep this one." She smirked._

"___Then you better do it Maria." Nettie said. "I can never stop once I've started." She ended in a whisper._

"___Very well Lucy, take Nettie hunting. I don't want to have to watch my back while I'm trying to concentrate." Maria told them._

___The two seemed to disappear into thin air, leaving me alone with Maria. At this point, I was a little frightened, but I held my ground. I was not accustomed to having to fear women. I was raised to protect them._

"___What's your name, soldier?" Maria asked, bringing me out of my shocked state._

"___Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." I answered politely._

"___I hope you survive, Jasper." She said as she approached me. "You may be of great use to me."_

___She leaned in, as if she was going to kiss me. At the last second she struck; biting into my neck. The last thing I saw before I succumbed to the pain was Maria's smile._

_**..::End Flashback::..**_

"I woke up three days later in an old barn. From there, Maria introduced herself and her two sister's as Nettie (the blonde) and Lucy (the brunette). They explained to me what I was and about the war's that were going on in the south under the human's radar." I explained.

"Can you explain a bit about the wars?" Bella asked uncertainly. "I remember being in the Southern Army, but I still don't understand what was happening there. I haven't had the flashbacks of you explaining them to me, yet. So, I'm a little confused."

I gave her hand a squeeze and shot her a small smile. "Of course, darlin'." I agreed before beginning. "In the south, even to this day, there are small armies of newly made vampires lead by a seasoned vampire. It all started when vampires began to realize that if a few vampires claimed a specific territory, or city, that they would be able to feed more often and not risk being discovered as opposed to many vampires feeding in that city.

"A vampire named Benito came up with the easiest way to accomplish this. He created a bunch of vampires and used them to fight his battles and protect his territory. You see, during the first year, the vampire is at its strongest, most vicious. It is because they still have their human blood in their tissues and after the first year, it starts to fade and they become like a regular vampire. After that first year, they would be destroyed and he would start again with a new batch of newborns. Benito won his territory and began expanding; others began to follow his example creating their own armies." I described.

"And Maria was making this kind of army?" Bella questioned obviously for verification purposes.

"Yes. She was very good. I was her first soldier aside from her sisters. She created 9 more after me. She trained us herself. I was very good. I never lost a battle to this day. I was the fastest, strongest, and most level headed of the bunch. She began to show favoritism towards me, which made the other's jealous. (At this time they were all men). I was rewarded often." I cringed, remembering Maria's 'rewards.'

"What kind of rewards?" Bella asked narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

I swallowed thickly. "It varied, depending on how pleased she was. It was usually extra feeding privileges, a particularly sweet smelling human, or sex." I mumbled.

"Wait," Bella pulled us both to a stop. "You had sex with Maria?!"

I let out a long sigh. "Yes, but it wasn't until after you were...gone." I struggled with the word. "I was in a bad place at that time and I wasn't myself. You know that I would never betray you if we were together." I promised as I looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry baby." I apologized wholeheartedly as I reached up and ran the backs of my fingers across her cheek.

She looked down and sighed before nodding. "It's okay. I can't blame you for anything that happened after my demise. I just hate to think of you with anyone else." She gave me a sad smile. "Continue with your story?"

"Sure. Anyways, the others became jealous of her favoritism towards me, even if I never agreed to sleep with her as I was still married to you and trying to get my thirst under control before going back for you. I couldn't bring myself to live without you and I continuously had this tight pulling feeling in my chest telling me to go back for you. The other newborns frequently tried to pick a fight with me and I ended up killing them often. Though Maria was agitated that she had to create new soldiers, she still was pleased with my abilities. After she learned of my gift, she became even more ecstatic.

"Once my newborn year was up, we discovered that instead of my speed and strength waning like the rest, it only increased. Maria was thrilled and ended up making me her second in command. I was put in charge of creating new soldiers, training them to fight, keeping them calm and focused with my gift, dealing out the punishments, and destroying them once their year mark was up.

"Since I finally had control over my thirst, I immediately went back for you. I found you at night out in the barn sitting on a hay stack and looking out the window into the moon. You were crying. Your father had just died as well, leaving the property to you and Peter. You were all you had left to each other.

**..::Flashback::..**

_It broke my heart seeing her cry as I quietly entered the barn. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice my approach until I was about five feet away from her, where I stopped. _

"_I'll be in in a little while, Peter." Bella spoke lightly sounding very distracted. _

"_My Belle?" I spoke, swallowing thickly as the venom pooled in my mouth. _

_Bella whipped around, recognizing my voice, and gasped, her hand lifting to cover her mouth in shock. She dropped it after only a few seconds before leaning forward slightly as if for a better look, even in the dark. _

"_Jasper?" She asked, as if unsure if her eyes were betraying her. _

_I nodded as I took another two steps forward. "Yes, it's me."_

_Tears began to pool in her eyes as she stood from the hay stacks and collapsed into my arms, taking my face in her hands. "They said you were dead." She cried. "How is this possible?!"_

"_I'm so sorry." I hugged her as tightly to my chest as I could without breaking her and pressed a kiss to her temple. _

_She pulled back and looked at me full on in the face for the first time, and noticed that changes that have been made to my body from becoming a vampire. _

_Her eyes widened and she gasped, cautiously reaching up to run her fingertips under my crimson eyes. "Your eyes..." She whispered out loud. "You're so cold..." She continued on. "How is this possible?!"_

**..::End Flashback::..**

"I explained everything to you and gave you a choice. I was selfish and I wanted you, my mate as I immediately realized as I looked at you in the first time in the eyes as a vampire, with me, vowing that I would protect her from the others and knowing that with my new position, I would not allow her to be killed after the first year. You were stunned, but having the proof right in front of you, you believed me and didn't care what I was as long as we were together.

"However, you wouldn't abandon Peter, as you were all he had left. We decided to tell him everything so that when you disappeared for a year until you got your thirst under control he wouldn't worry." I explained, seeing the memories in front of my eyes as I explained. "He was a little more hesitant to believe but when he did, he demanded to come with us.

"I left you for a week to get your affairs in order. You left the farm to my parents, since they were neighbors and we left into the night." I paused thoughtfully. "Maria wasn't happy, but went with it, even making Peter my Captain and you her General since I wouldn't change my Major rank from my human life. Charlotte joined us five years later, becoming her lieutenant and then another five years passed, we planned our escape. Maria caught wind of it and killed you, hoping that with you out of the way, I would have no choice to stay and I did begrudgingly.

"It was after this that my depression started. It got so bad that my mind ended up creating an alter ego in order to cope. Peter calls it my Major mode. He is the Major of the Southern Armies. The one the legends speak about. If you ever meet him, whom I have no doubt that you will, he won't hurt you. Just be respectful and submissive. He is a very dominant man and demands respect from all of those around him. He is cold, calculating, and ruthless. Maria gave him the nickname, 'the God of War'.

"As the years past, I helped Maria and her sisters expand their territory. Our army was well trained and with my experience in the art of war and Maria's leadership, we were unbeatable. But Maria got greedy and her sisters were becoming jealous and tired of Maria. They began to show signs that they were going to turn on Maria and I in their emotions. So we destroyed them before they had the chance."

"One day, it we were ordered to dispatch all the newborns that were at their one year mark. Peter was acting strange and his emotions were all over the place. I had learned that Maria had added Char to the culling list. I couldn't see him go through what I was going through, so I told them to run, that I would tell Maria that they escaped. I could feel his gratitude and familial love for me. I was punished severely for their escape.

"Five years passed since I let Peter and Char escape and my depression had gotten way worse without them there. I can't tell you how many times during those years that I contemplated suicide. Letting myself get destroyed in one of the many battles, fueling the newborn's emotions so they would attack and kill me, tossing myself into a fire...even Maria's patience was wearing thin by then. I began to feel the same emotions I felt from Nettie and Lucy right before they turned on us. I knew I either had to destroy her first or be prepared to die. I had tried talking to her about what was bothering me but she wasn't at all sympathetic to my conundrum. I realized then that she never loved me. I was only her puppet and she pulled the strings." I could feel my voice begin to shake as I relived my past with each word I spoke. Bella wrapped her arms around me and held me close as I continued with the rest of my story.

"I was on my way back from hunting one night when I smelled Peter's scent nearby. He showed up and went on to tell me that Maria lied to all of us. That there is a better way to live up in the north, that vampires lived among the humans without their knowledge and didn't fight for territory. That they had run into many of our kind and it didn't end in a fight. Needless to say I was shocked and in that same conversation agreed to leave with Peter. We met up with Charlotte the next town up and they took me to their home in Montana."

"More years passed and my depression became worse again, especially seeing Peter and Char together, but it was especially worse after feeding. I couldn't understand it until Peter realized that it was always at its worst after hunting. It turns out I could feel the emotions of my victims as I killed them and it brought on the depression. I tried to feed less but I would always end up getting so thirsty that I couldn't resist and would slaughter more than one human, bringing back the depression. A few months later, I decided to go out on my own for a while.

"More months past and I ended up in Philadelphia. It began to rain, so instead of staying out in the rain, I ducked into a diner as to not bring attention to myself. Once I was inside, I immediately smelled another vampire and my senses were on high alert. I watched as a little pixie like vampire hopped off her stood and bounced right up to me. Her emotions intrigued me. They were so pure and happy. 'You kept me waiting a long time,' she told me. I ducked my head like a good southern gentleman and said 'my apologies ma'am.' From there she went on to tell me about herself and that she could see the future. That we were going to be joining a family that fed on animals. At first I was a little skeptic because it didn't seem realistic. But watching her hunt and her golden eyes proved me wrong. I agreed to go with her and two years later, we showed up on the Cullen's doorstep and have been with them since."

* * *

******A/N:******** What did you think? What will Bella's reaction be? Any thoughts? Review!**

******If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to my FF page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Twilight stories that involve Jasper/any female leads or Bella/selected male leads if anyone is looking for a Beta Reader. I will make exceptions on the characters depending on the plot. I am also now accepting Phantom of the Opera FanFictions that include Erik! I will also be accepting Bones featuring Agent Seeley Booth, Dawson's Creek, Titanic FanFictions featuring Jack, Snow White and the Huntsman featuring Snow White or Eric (the huntsman), The Ghost Whisperer that feature Melinda and Law and Order SVU that feature Elliot. I will accept OC characters as well depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_****__**- Bella'Xo  
**_******Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	15. Chapter 15

******Disclaimer. ********All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

******Rewriting My Destiny**

******A/N: ********This story is written as an collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts! - B**

* * *

******_Previously...  
(Jasper's POV)_**

_"More months past and I ended up in Philadelphia. It began to rain, so instead of staying out in the rain, I ducked into a diner as to not bring attention to myself. Once I was inside, I immediately smelled another vampire and my senses were on high alert. I watched as a little pixie like vampire hopped off her stood and bounced right up to me. Her emotions intrigued me. They were so pure and happy. 'You kept me waiting a long time,' she told me. I ducked my head like a good southern gentleman and said 'my apologies ma'am.' From there she went on to tell me about herself and that she could see the future. That we were going to be joining a family that fed on animals. At first I was a little skeptic because it didn't seem realistic. But watching her hunt and her golden eyes proved me wrong. I agreed to go with her and two years later, we showed up on the Cullen's doorstep and have been with them since."_

* * *

******Chapter 15  
********(Bella's POV: Olympic Peninsula National Forest )**

Jasper and I ended up sitting underneath a tree. I could tell that he was waiting for me to process everything he said. While I was glad that Alice was there for him, I couldn't understand how he could sleep with Maria when he knew that she was the one that took my life. I was also glad that Peter and Charlotte were there to help him when I wasn't able.

Trying to keep my thoughts in order, I wondered why he felt so ashamed of his actions, because I could feel them. I tilted my head to the side and looked at the man that I was mated to. While others would see his scars, as a mark of shame or something to fear, I see them as a badge of honor and bravery. I was so proud of him, because instead of staying in the life that ultimately took mine, he got out the first chance he got.

I got on my knees and walked around in front of him and took his face into my hands. I knew that he thought I hated him for what happened, but that wasn't the case.

"My Major," I purred as I leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I am so proud of you for getting away from there when you could. You could have stayed, but you left the life that took mine. While I don't understand how you could sleep with _Maria_, I think that there had to be an explanation; that she threatened someone you loved, otherwise I don't believe that you would've have done so." I tilted my head to the side. "What happened to make you sleep with the woman that killed me?" I couldn't help, but ask.

Jasper's eyes dropped as he pulled away. "I was in a horrible place back then. I was angry and depressed and was easily manipulated. I just wanted someone to hold me or show me affection, even if there was no love behind it. Everyone else was afraid of me or would only want to get in my good graces by whatever means. I sated myself with a young newborn, but the second Maria found out, she had her killed. I had no choice. Maria even threatened ta kill Charlotte and Peter." He whispered as he stood and turned away from me. "She said that if I didn't do as she said, she'd kill 'em and there was nothin' I could do. That's the reason I let 'em go, later on, Maria was planing on killin' them, but I found out." He turned to me and I could see the anguish in his eyes. "Darlin', yer the only one I want." He walked over and fell to his knees in front of me. He buried his face in my stomach, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I dropped to my knees and was pulled into his arms as he sobbed against my shoulder. I could tell that this had haunted him since I was killed. I could feel his pain because of the fact he was projecting just slightly.

I soothed him the best as I could purring to him. I could feel that he was settling down which was a good thing. I waited a few minutes until he stopped to finish telling him just how proud of him that I was. I could now understand why he did what he did. He was protecting my brother and his mate. Jasper even took a beating for letting them go.

"I understand why you did that, now." I whispered still holding him. "I would have probably done the same thing. I also want to tell you that I am so proud that you got away from the place when it became too much. I am so happy that you found someone to help you until you found me again. In fact, I am very grateful to Alice, because if she hadn't found you, I wouldn't have you now." I lifted his eyes to meet mine. "I'm so sorry for everything you went through, but I want you to know that I couldn't be more proud of the man you have become and I know that your mother and father would be very proud of that." I felt the venom well up in my eyes as I thought of the kind woman and man that his parents were from my visions and how much they loved each of their children.

Jasper's right hand came up and cupped my cheek. "You're amazin'." He then pulled me into a kiss that curled my toes. "I'm sorry 'bout me sleepin' with her but it was the only thin' I could do ta keep Peter and Charlotte safe, if anything. He was my last connection to ya and I couldn't let him get killed. No matter what." His eyes were dark but I could tell that my Jasper was still here.

"I can't fault you for what happened after my first death." I told him. "Even though I am upset about it, I could never hate you or be angry at you because you kept my brother alive and I came back to you as soon as I could." I felt venom welling and my eyes became hazy but only slightly.

Jasper's eyes had venom welling in them as he cupped my face with his hands. "I don't deserve you, Darlin." He whispered as he pulled me into a slow kiss. I couldn't help but melt. "Now we need ta go back or the others will start to worry." He smiled as he kissed me once again before he was on his feet in a flash with the basket in his hand. "We'll also need ta thank Emmett for the 'wine'." He smirked at me as he held out his hand.

I took it and smiled as he helped me off the ground. I couldn't help, but love him even more as the time passed. He was also such a gentlemen around me and others. I loved his old time values. Renée had always said I was an old soul well I finally met my match in every way. And he is the Major in the southern army. I'll have to see if I can find a book about his history. It may help some of my memory gaps as well.

When I was on my feet, Jasper took my hand and placed it through his arm and laid it on his forearm. He carried the basket in the other hand and I couldn't think of a better way to end the day. I just wished that I could fall asleep in his arms. Looking around I could see the bird high up in a tree.

Looking back to Jasper, I had to duck my head because he was watching me. I was still a little self conscious.

"Don't worry, darlin'." He told me kissing the back of my hand. "You'll get use to me watchin' ya. I still can't believe that you're here after all this time." I could see the emotions in his eyes.

I reached up and cupped his cheek. "I'm the one that's lucky." I told him. "Even though you were with other women, I know that I was always in there in your heart. I can't condone you for the things you did after I was dead. I'm just glad that I was able to come back and spend eternity with you, again. Maybe this time we can get things right." I winked at him as I rushed home. I knew he was right behind me because I could feel the humor that he was projecting as he ran behind me, following me home.

* * *

**(Jasper's POV: Outside the Cullen house)**

I could feel that my Belle had made it to the house and was in my bathroom. I decided that I was just jump into the room instead of going through the house. I could feel everyone that were home but the were either in their rooms or doing something. I could hear Emmett playing his XBox and Rosalie was doing her nails again. Esme was drawing in her room with the door open and I could hear Edward and Alice down at his piano while he was playing it as Alice drew on her clothing designs.

I felt the atmosphere of the house and found it rather relaxing. I was happy that everyone was happy, but then I felt Peter and Charlotte's emotions. Something wasn't right. Peter was worried while Charlotte was pissed. That could only mean that Peter knew something and wasn't saying anything.

When I heard the water shut off, I was brought out of my stupor. I shook my head then walked over to the closet and opened the doors. I was rather happy that Bella had placed her clothing in with mine. I picked out a red tank top and a pair of designer jeans, that Alice told us we needed. They were white washed blue jeans but I thought they would look good with the red tank.

Smiling, I found that Bella's emotions were relaxed as I heard the door open. I decided then that I would walk out of the closet and found myself stopping just outside the closet door.

My eyes locked on Bella as she wore a short towel around her, her hair was slightly wet and the towel was barely covering her long legs. I could see more if she bent over and I prayed both ways that she didn't and that she did. Which ever she did I would go with.

Suddenly, I felt embarrassment coming from my Belle. "Sorry fer makin' you uncomfortable." I let my eyes rake over her form. "But you're simply irresistible to me." I walked over and pulled her closer to me, but not before I dropped her clothing on the bed. "I... would... love... ta... love... yer... body... but... I... know... ya... need... more... time." I said between kisses on her jaw and neck then pulled back to look in her eyes.

"You are amazing." She whispered kissing me on the lips as she grabbed her clothing and rushed back into the closet at vampire speed but not before she grabbed some black underwear from the dresser.

I just smirked grabbing my clothes and heading into the bathroom. The heated water made her scent even more potent in her which caused me to shiver in delight.

Taking a deep breath, I shut the door and hurried with turning the water on. I needed to wash and get out of here before I rushed into the room and took my mate right there in our room. It took all my control not to just jump on her and make her mine again.

I can still remember what she was like before but now. I just smirked because who ever got to pop their mates cherry twice. Hearing Edward miss on the piano I knew he could hear me.

_'Well its true,' _I thought as I continued with my shower.

I was glad when he didn't say anything because then Belle would know and it would most likely embarrass her. I wondered if she would be the same as she was the first time. She was a wild cat.

When I didn't hear anything from Eddie I knew he was trying to block me out. I finished and shut the water off then quickly dried off. I was rather hopeful that everything was okay.

I could hear that Belle was in the room waiting for me. I found it endearing because it had been a long time since that happened.

I quickly dressed not wanting to be away from Belle any longer then I had to because from the feelings in the house something was going to happen. I only wondered why Peter was worried, fear and remorse.

The only time he ever felt that was when he knew something and couldn't tell us just yet. I wondered if Alice had seen anything.

Shaking my head, I ran a hand through my hair and walked out the door to see that Belle was standing by my night stand where there was a picture of her and I before she was turned the first time. I was able to keep this but only because Peter ran with it. I could feel her worry and guilt. I went to her and pulled her into my arms. I sent her some calm waves that way she would feel better. I never wanted her to hurt again.

"What's those emotions for, darlin'?" I asked kissing her shoulder.

My Belle sighed as she turned in my arms as her eyes came to mine I could see that something was bothering her. "I'm afraid I won't ever remember our life from before." She bit her lip as she dropped her head.

"Alice has seen that you're gonna remember someday." I told her kissing her on the lips lightly. "It just takes time, darlin'." I could see a smile spread across her face.

Bella sighed, but nodded. "Alright." She took my hand in hers and intertwined her fingers in mine. "Let's go find out what is bothering everyone. I can even sense that something is wrong." I nodded kissing her hand then heading out the door and down the steps.

We would find out what is wrong because, if I went by the feelings I was getting from Peter, I knew that things were going to be bad.

* * *

******A/N:**** Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out to ya! My co author has been a bit busy lately, but things are getting back on track! Anyway, any idea on what you think will happen with Bella's memory? Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

******To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

******If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bellisma -_**  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer. ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters, ideas and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I only do this for fun.**

**Rewriting My Destiny**

**A/N:**** This story is written as a collaboration by both Xo Bella Italiana oX and DeathsQueen26. If you have any questions, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note at the bottom of the chapter. We hope that you enjoy the story and look forward to hearing your thoughts! - B**

* * *

_**Previously...  
(Jasper's POV)**_

_Shaking my head, I ran a hand through my hair and walked out the door to see that Belle was standing by my night stand where there was a picture of her and I before she was turned the first time. I was able to keep this but only because Peter ran with it. I could feel her worry and guilt. I went to her and pulled her into my arms. I sent her some calm waves that way she would feel better. I never wanted her to hurt again._

_"What's those emotions for, darlin'?" I asked kissing her shoulder._

_My Belle sighed as she turned in my arms as her eyes came to mine I could see that something was bothering her. "I'm afraid I won't ever remember our life from before." She bit her lip as she dropped her head._

_"Alice has seen that you're gonna remember someday." I told her kissing her on the lips lightly. "It just takes time, darlin'." I could see a smile spread across her face._

_Bella sighed, but nodded. "Alright." She took my hand in hers and intertwined her fingers in mine. "Let's go find out what is bothering everyone. I can even sense that something is wrong." I nodded kissing her hand then heading out the door and down the steps._

_We would find out what is wrong because, if I went by the feelings I was getting from Peter, I knew that things were going to be bad._

* * *

**Chapter 16  
****(Jasper's POV)**

Upon entering the living room, we came across Peter pacing with a nervous Charlotte sitting on the couch watching him. I stepped away from Bella, intercepting his path in order to get him to focus without having to use any emotional manipulation.

But now that he had stopped pacing, I was able to get a good look at him. His face was pale, even for a vampire and his expression mirrored his emotions exactly; fear, dread, and determination.

"What's goin' on, Peter? What do you know?" I asked – or more like demanded – him.

He swallowed, taking a nervous step back away from me.

_Oh no, this can't be good._

"It's Maria, sir."

My eyes hardened at hearing my bitch of a sire's name, a growl rumbling from my chest as it echoed in my mate's, as well. "What about her?"

"I don't know how she knows; I swear! But she knows! She knows that Bella is alive and she wants us back with her! That's all I know for now." Peter rambled, his eyes meeting his sister's stiff frame with determination; determination telling me and her without words that he won't let anything happen to her again, especially not at the hands of Maria. I refused to allow her to take my mate away from me for a second time.

I began to flash back to my days in her army as images from the battle fields swirled around my head. It was like I couldn't control my thoughts as the Major growled at one particular memory that he played in my head.

…**Flashback…**

"_I won't tolerate her blatant disrespect in my army any longer, Major." Maria snarled as two particularly large newborns who were under the bitch's spell stood on either side of my mate in an attempt to prevent her from running and any outside interference. "So, either you can have the honor of carrying out the punishment I've chosen for her, or I will do it myself."_

_I narrowed my eyes at her angrily. "I won't allow you or anyone else to touch her!" I snarled. _

"_¿Por qué?__**(Why?)**__ Who is she that she means so much to you, that you care that much for her that you would dare stand in my way, mi amor __**(my love)**__?" Isabella growled at the term of endearment Maria had used, snapping in her direction. _

_Before my mate could take more than one step forward, the two goons grabbed her by her arms, pulling her back towards them, punching her in the gut. I balled my fists at my sides, sending them a bucket load of pain, worthlessness, abandonment and depression, bringing them to their knees at my mate's feet. _

"_Don't you dare lay another hand on my mate or I'll rip your good for nothing head's right off of your shoulders and turn you both to ash before you can even blink!" I roared, only then catching my slip of the tongue. _

_When I had first changed my Belle and brought her and Peter into this life, I had warned her that we could not reveal our status to anyone outside of the three of us, especially Maria. My maker did not allow mated pairs within her ranks for more than one reason; the first being that she was a selfish creature and wanted to be ranked first in every one of our lives. The second was more significant and something that I could understand since this was an army; when a vampire is in the middle of a fight, the vampire uses a great deal of his or her instincts. However, the mating bond is very instinctual. So, during the battle – if your mate is fighting with you – you tend to worry more about their wellbeing, doing everything to protect them instead of concentrating on the battle at hand. It's an easy way to die out there, especially if one of the pairs isn't a strong enough fighter. _

_I got lucky when it came to Isabella's fighting abilities. She was a natural and made for me in every way; she was just about as good as I was in a fight and we were able to work together like a well-oiled machine rather than hinder each other. _

"_Shit," Bella murmured in defeat._

"_Ah, so the truth comes out," Maria grinned, having set that little performance up perfectly. She looked at me, shaking her head in a 'tsk, tsk' type of way. "Major, I am disappointed in you. You know we don't allow mated pairs in my ranks." She let out a sigh. "__Ahora,__¿qué voy__a hacer con__esto,__¿eh?"__** (Now, what am I going to do about this, hm?)**_

"_We fight great together, and you know it, Maria!" I countered, grinding my teeth as I fought to stay in place. Bella's eyes flickered between us, holding her breath as she watched Maria deliberate. _

_She nodded, "True. But that doesn't mean much when it shifts my greatest warrior's allegiances, now does it?" I didn't respond, knowing that what she said was true. She looked me in the eyes as she spoke, "I will let this go for the time being. Consider it your reward for the victory over Marshall __**(A/N: Marshall was the fifth largest city in Texas in the 1860's)**__." _

"_Thank you, Mistress." I nodded, letting a breath of relief escape me as I released the emotional hold that I had over her two newborn guards. However, I should have known that this wouldn't be the end of it as her emotions swirled into a cocktail that showed that she took pleasure into placing us in to a false sense of security. _

"_Encerrarla en__el pozo,"__**(Lock her in the pit)**__ Maria waved them off._

"_No!" I let out a roar before charging towards Isabella as she struggled in their hold. I managed to catch her around the waist at the same time that she pushed her physical shield out, effectively disjointing the arms off - from the elbows down - of the two newborn guards. They let out a scream as I held my mate to me safely inside of her shield._

_There was no way that I would allow my mate to be sent to the pit. It was one of the many torture methods that Maria had up her sleeve to get information from her enemies. It was a dark basement that she would lock a vampire in and starve them. Sometimes she would torture them with dismemberment among other things, and by the time the vampire was released from the pit, they were nearly insane. Some of them were able to be brought back from their inconsolable states, but most of them ended up having to be put down because they were unable to be reasoned with. _

_I could not let that happen to my mate. _

_Maria stood outside of Isabella's shield, looking in at us with an expression that told me that she had expected this kind of reaction out of us. I never liked that look, because it meant that she had another trick up her sleeve. _

"_Alright, Major, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." She taunted us._

"_How about neither!" I quipped and a swell of amusement was pushed at me from my mate. _

_She shook her head. "I'm afraid that's not one of the options." She paused and began to circle the barrier with her hands clasped behind her back. "You see, I am not as unprepared as either of you may think. I've covered my bases and concocted a scheme to ensure that I have your complete obedience. After all, we can't have two __monstruos __**(monsters)**__ like you running around untamed now, could we?"_

"_What are you getting at, bitch?" Bella leered at her as her two armless guards panted with their backs pressed against the walls in Maria's quarters, what was left of their arms pressed against their chests in pain. _

"_¿Lo ves?_ _**(You see?)" **__She shook her head again in mock disappointment. "So much disrespect from this young one. How am I ever supposed to command the respect from my army if I allow one young newborn puta __**(bitch) **__speak to me in such a way? She must be made an example of." _

_She sighed. "Anyway, back to what I was saying; I know all about each of your families, including how the Major's Captain is indeed Isabella's brother." She smirked, looking up at us for the first time since she spoke of Isabella's disrespect towards her. Though, honestly, I couldn't blame Isabella for her intense dislike for my maker. She was, after all, the one who had taken me away from her for the time that she had thought I was dead, putting her and my family through all of the pain of losing us. _

"_It would be a shame for them to lose their lives because this young one couldn't hold her tongue to her superiors now, would it?" Maria finished. _

_Bella and I both growled at hearing this. We knew that we could not let this happen, but I also could not let my mate get sent to the pit either. I was in between a rock and a hard place with no way out. _

"_Fine," my Belle spoke with bravery and resolve, causing me to whip my head around and look at her in alarm. "I'll play your game."_

_I shook my head frantically, gripping my mate by her shoulders as I turned her to face me. "No! I can't let you do this!" I snarled. _

_She sighed, reaching up to cup my jaw in a tender manner. "I must. You know that we can't let our families lose their lives because of our choices."_

_I looked at her pleadingly. "But I could lose you down there." _

_She gave me a small smile and shook her head. "I won't let that happen." She leaned in and pressed a kiss to my lips before pulling away and dropping her shield without another word, resolve coating her emotions. "Let's go." _

"_Wise choice, joven __**(young one)**__," Maria praised her triumphantly, motioning her towards the door as I bowed my head in defeat, fighting my instincts as hard as I could to take my mate and run._

…**End Flashback…**

My mate was down in the pit for five weeks, starved and beaten. She never spoke of what had happened during her time down in the pit after Peter and I had miraculously managed to bring her back to herself.

I can still recall the pain that had enveloped my chest the entire time that she was down there. It was one of the worst weeks of my existence. I didn't know if I was ever going to have my mate back with me in her mind, as well as her body.

I couldn't help the snarl that made its way up from my throat as I recalled this memory and the thought that the woman responsible for nearly every horrible thing in my existence was about to be brought back into it. My hands clenched at fists at my sides as my entire body tensed and I felt my eyes darken to a pitched black. My entire body began to shake in anger as tremors raced through my body. I could feel my demon clawing at his cage, begging to be released.

Seeing these changes happening in me, Peter began backing up, pulling his mate along with him, pushing her behind him, moving in the direction of Bella.

_Mine._

It was the last thing that I saw before the black veil fell over my eyes and I gave myself over to my demon.

**(Bella's POV)**

I felt Peter grab my arm by my elbow, attempting to push me behind him and away from my very angry mate, who growled at the sight of Peter touching me.

"No!" I argued, wrenching my arm out of his grip. I somehow knew in my heart that even in his most feral state, my mate would never harm me. It was a good thing that the Cullen's were not in the room; Alice must have seen this and warned them to stay away from us.

"Bella, it's not safe." Peter warned me.

I shook my head, "He'd never hurt me."

And it was true. I knew it in my heart, that even in this animalistic state, my mate would never harm me, and I began to make my way forward towards him without an ounce of fear for myself.

* * *

**A/N:**** So, what do you think?! Any ideas on what will happen next?! Will Bella be able to bring Jasper back to himself before he hurts anyone? Will Alice be able to see what Maria is planning?! What do you think?! Review!**

**If you have any questions or comments, post them in my reviews and I will answer them in my next Author's Note!**

**To see more, go to my page: Xo Bella Italiana oX**

**If you enjoyed this story so far, check out some of my other stories on my FanFiction page! Also, I am still accepting Stories that need beta'ing. I will accept OC characters as well as other Fan Fiction stories aside from Twilight depending on the other lead character. PM me for details!  
**_- Bellisma -_**  
Xo Bella Italiana oX**


End file.
